Princess
by CheveronChick
Summary: The winchesters have a little sister, Princess, but her and her family's normal life is disrupted when Dean begins to see flashes of his little sisters life in the future, without him, and Azazil yellow eyes takes a keen intrist in the littlest winchester. Please remember to review! Im also writing the sequal called "Something like life" Thats also here, Please enjoy the story's :)
1. Chapter 1

Sam laid on his bed, staring at the pictures on his nightstand. They were his two favorite pictures of his family, the first was when Sam was little, around 7 he was seated firmly on his dad's shoulders his face painted like a tiger, Dean stood next to his father around 10, their little sister seated on his shoulder a giant grin on her face, and a princess hat on her head, it had been her 3rd birthday and they had gone to a carnival to celebrate. His eyes shifted to the other picture on his nightstand, it had been taken on the day when he had gotten first award since he had left to go to school, his sibling had insisted on coming to see him, he remembered as soon as he had gotten off the stage his 15 year old sister had launched herself into his arms holding onto him tightly, and he held onto her fiercely, spinning her in a few circles, Dean has snapped the pictures mid spin. Her skirt was flared out her head slightly back with huge smiles gracing both of their faces. He missed his little sister, her briefly wondered if dad was taking care of her well enough, if Dean was taking care of her. There was a ding from his phone, a familiar ding. Dean had sent him a text. Sam didn't have much of a good relationship with anyone ins his family except his sister, so Dean quite often sent him videos or pictures of her, so he didn't feel quite so left out. He quickly retrieved his phone and the cord for it, so he could watch the video on his laptop as soon as it had downloaded he hit the play button.

It was his dad that was taking the video. He started filming Dean as he stood and cheered and whistled loudly, there was a large crowd around. The camera moved to the stage the music started and his sister danced onto the stage. She had always loved dancing, Dean often found shows for her to perform at when they stayed in a town for a while, and she would go to the dance place that town had. Dean always insisted, he said it was something to keep the brat occupied, Sam knew the truth though. He had always insisted on it because it made her happy. The music was slow she danced delicately and gracefully, as the music quickened more people joined her on the stage, the danced in union, never slipping up a move, others left the stage leaving his sister and some boy. They began dancing together, doing lifts and spins. The dance was perfect. It ended, the other dance teams come onto the stage. The camera shifted to Dean again, his smile wide with pride. The judges announce that his sister has won, she wastes no time in making her way to Dean, he picks her up and spins her around just like Sam had done nearly a year ago when he had gotten his award. He hears his dad's voice, showing no emotion " I'm gonna send this to Sam, have anything to say to your brother"

" Stay in school, don't do drugs!" Dean jokes. Sam knows the message behind it though, stay safe, live the life we can't. Be happy

" I miss you Sam! Dad said we could come see you soon, that ok? Text Dean with the answer i'll take his phone and get back to you right away. I love you Sam" She blows a kiss at the camera. Sam sees Dean stare at his little sister, noticing the change in her mood, sadder now, missing Sam.

He ruffled her hair " You did good princess." the video ends.

Princess, it's what everyone calls her. Her name is Samantha, but she hates the name, and the cant call her Sam, because that would get far too confusing. So, they adopted the name Dean always called her, Princess. She had always been his Princess, and probably always will be. He snachted his phone back from the cord, dialing a number had long ago memorized it rang a few times before Dean answered it " yeah?"

" Its Sam"

" Oh hey little brother hows school goin?"

" Schools good. Hows the family"

" Family's good, don't know if you watched-" Dean's voice was cut off, Sam could hear his dad yelling in the background, couldn't hear what he was saying though. But he could tell he was yelling at his sister, he always did. " Hey! Lay off her! Its not her fault, that thing was to damn fast!" He hears a door slam, most likely his dad making a dramatic exit . " Sorry, don't know if you watched the video yet, but Princess placed first in her dance competition!"

" Yea i watched it! tell her good job"

" Will do"

" Dean, she okey?"

" Yeah, why do you ask?"

" I heard dad yellin"

" Oh that, that's nothing to worry about. He's just a bit mad, he'll calm down soon enough"

" Can i talk to her?"

" Sure. Hey, Princess! Sam wants to talk to you!"

He hears a door yank open a few thuds and stumble before the phone is ripped from Deans hand mid sentence "Sammy!" she nearly screeches

" Hey, nice dancing"

" Thank you!"

" How are you doing?"

" Im good!"

" Eating all your greens, looking after Dean?"

" Eww, greens." she gives a small giggle

" You gotta eat em"

" Not necessarily"

He laughs softly " So i heard you might be coming for a visit soon?"

" Well, we were. But, I don't know now. Dad's ina bad mood"

" Oh" he tries not to sound too disappointed

" One sec!" he hears Deans rough tone in the background " Good news!"

" What's that?"

" Dean said, that if dad doesn't want to come, he'll take me down himself. So i get to see you either way!"

" Thats Fantastic! Can you ask him when he thinks you'll be here?"

" He says like tuesday next week, that ok?"

" Thats perfect"

" Dean says I have to go.."

" Night Princess, sleep tight"

" You too Sam, Love you" *click*

**...**

He waited till she hung up the phone " C'mere princess" she slowly shuffled over, he gently grabs her chin tilting her face different ways in the light, getting a better look at her bruise, he reached over and grabbed the disinfectant from the table putting it on a piece of cotton, and gently dabbing the cut on her face. After placing a band aid on the cut he went into the kitchen and put some ice into a towel and brought it out to her. " Here, put this on the bruise" she did as instructed. " Lets go watch some TV"

They laid on the bed until their dad came home " Stop babying her. She's fine it's just a cut and a bruise"

" I'm not babying her"

" Yes you are! The same was you did to Sam!"

" I don't 'baby' either of them! i look after them! the way YOU'RE supposed too!"

" I look after ALL of you the only way i know you! by hunting thos THINGS to keep you safe, to keep a lot of people safe!"

" Yeah, whatever sir"

"No! Don't 'whatever' this Dean. Got something to say? Say it!"

" No Sir, I don't go anything to say"

" Thats what i thought" he stormed into the kitchen

" Dean" Princess quietly whispers

" Yeah" He turns to her

" He's getting worse.."

" I know"

He sat on the bed next to her, giving her a half smile brushing a stray strand of hair from her face, " Get some sleep ok?"

" Kay"

" Its just a week untill we see Sam. Think you'll survive long enough?"

" Positive"

Dean moved over to the small table and chairs that's in their room. He watches his litter sister bury herself under the covers. He folds his hands on the table and rests his head there, quickly wiping away the tear that fell. She already had the innocents taken from her about the things out there, had to live in somewhat fear of them, but now she had to be afraid of their fathers temer. She shouldnt have to live this life, none of them should have to.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning when John woke up Dean, the sun hadn't even began to appear over the edges of the sky " Pack the truck" he instructed him " We have a hunt" . Dean did as he was instructed packing the motel room with their things, out of the corner of his eye he saw his dad about to wake up Princess without thinking he reached out and grabbed his dad's arm.

" Let her sleep dad, just a little bit longer"

" If we're up and working, she needs to be up and working. End of story"

" No she doesn't!" Dean was careful to keep his voice in only a harsh whisper " she don't need to help, just let her sleep!"

" And I supposed she doesn't need to go on the hunt with us then either?"

" No, she'll go" Dean didn't much like the idea of her going with them on hunts, but after that time when the Hell Hounds had gotten from inside his car, he didn't feel she was safe anywhere than with him. Not even with his dad. " Just please, Just ler sleep a little bit longer" his dad grumbled and shuffled off. Dean sighed and pulled the covers just a little bit higher on her before continuing his job. As soon as he was done he made his way to his car, putting some pillows and a blanket in the car, so Princess could sleep if she wanted too.

" Go get her up Dean. Now" Dean didn't question the order his time and made his way into the the motel room, grabbed the extra clothed he hadn't packed so she could change into them when he got her up. He sat down on the bed and moved hair that had come loose from her pony tail out of her fade

" Princess" he waited for a response, but wasn't surprised when there wasn't one. He ran his hand down the arm " Princess" he shook her slightly and smiled when an eye creaked open " Time to get up and get on the road. There's some clothes over there" She silently crawled out of bed, grabbed her clothes and changed in the bathroom. She came out not much later her hair brushed and tied up, and clean clothes on, but still looking dead tired " There's some pillows and stuff in the car, if you want to sleep"

" Thanks Dean"

" Anytime Princess"

**...**

The car slowed to a stop in front of a creepy looking mansion, something straight out of a horror movie. Dead trees and vines clawing at the sides of the old house, windows were boarded up along with the doors, the outside walls were chipping since it was made of stone. The whole thing just had a bad feeling to it, and Dean knew why. A hundred some years ago a man lived here who used to buy black slaves, and apparently torture them in his basement for entertainment. But at the age of 53 he had taken a dive off his roof, falling to his death. Dean sighed, all those angry spirits and his little princess had to come in there with them. He looked over at his passenger seat, she had parried herself in the pillows and blankets he stored in his back seat, she was fast asleep, a peaceful expression on her face, one she rarely had anymore, he swore one more time to himself that he would eventually get her away from this life, that she would get a proper life eventually. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone and snapped a picture of her, knowing Sam he would enjoy the picture as much as he did so he sent it to his little brother.

" Yo, princess" she woke up instantly, her eyes taking in the big creepy house " You ready"

" Yea, lets do this" she got out of the car moving to the back of the car, watching her dads truck make its way up the driveway. Dean come to the back of the car, unlocked the trunk and handed her a small pistol, filled with rock salt, he also handed her a knife of pure Iron.

" I hate when you give her weapons Dean, and you know that"

" So its alright if she goes into a building to hunt vengeful ghosts, but not if she had a gun? Interesting"

" You better get you attitude in check boy" his dad took a threatening step toward Dean, one that Dean matched

" I'm not letting her go in there unarmed" their dad slammed is shoulder into Deans on his way by

" Lets go then" he called

Dean turned to his sister " After you"

**...**

The house was even creepier on the inside, cobwebs and destroyed furniture was everywhere, and every single painting in the house looked like their eyes follow you. He heard Princess shift closer to him

" Lets spread out" their dad ordered " I'll take the floor up from this one, Princess you take this floor, and Dean check the basement"

" Sure thing" Dean replied and watched until his dad was out of view on the stairs " Screw that" he whispered to his sister, there was no way he was letting her out of his sight in this place " C'mon let's check the kitchen"

They entered the kitchen area " Dean. Dean it's here. He's here"

" What? Who's here?"

" The man that used to own the house. He's here i can feel him" her voice trembled

"how can you feel him?" Dean asked and he loaded his gun, moving closer to his sister

" I don't know, I, I can feel the hate, the, the, pain. Its not anything i've felt before Dean. He's so, so angry. He wants us to leave, to get out of his house. Right now" there was a thud as Dean was slammed against the wall. Hot air blasted into the dark room, princess stood in the middle of it looking terrified

" They're everywhere" she whispered

" Don't look at them! look away!" Dean commanded before he felt a slimy hand slid across his mouth, silencing him effectively. Princess crumpled to the floor, hiding her head in her hands

" I don't know what you want! I'm sorry, i'm so sorry, I, I don't know what you're trying to tell me." a knife flew across the room, barely missing her head " I don't know what youre saying, I'm trying i swear i just don't know!" Dean watched in horror as slimy green hands appeared out of thin air, clutching her ankles, before he even knew what was happening his sister was being dragged from the room and down the hallway " Dean!" she screamed, he struggled as hard as he possibly could. He heard her cry out, just before his world went black.

**...**

She realized Dean couldn't see the things she could, she stared at the doorway as the mutilated ghosts began pouring into the room, they're eyes glowed faintly " They're everywhere" she tried to sound brave, but all that came out was a whisper

" Don't look at them! look away" She heard Dean tell her faintly in the background, the world seemed to have gone quiet except for the tortured whispers from the ghosts around her, she looked on of them in the eyes she felt pain shoot through her body. She dived to the ground burying her face in her hand to keep from look again. They're slimy hands roamed her body, as if trying to find a solid piece of her world to hold onto, they kept whispering " I don't know what you want! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I,I don't know what you're trying to tell me" she told them, the hand continued roaming, but it was become painful, they were putting too much pressure on her, she felt their anger rising, she felt a something fly over her head, barely missing her " I don't know what youre saying, I'm trying i swear i just don't know!" she nearly shouted at them. They were getting impatient she could feel it. She shivered in horror as she felt a pair of hands grab her ankles, her feet and legs grew colder the longer the ghost held on. She felt a tug, she heard Dean struggling against the wall, she knew he was trying to get to her, to save her. With another sharp tug she felt herself sliding across the floor " Dean!" She screamed for her older brother, she knew he wouldn't be able to help her though.

She hit her head on the first stair, before she lifted it, eyes still tightly closed. They were taking her to the basement. The moaning and whispering became quieter, she was barely able to make out the last sentence, the first thing the ghost had told her that she could actually understand " Kill him", it felt like it had been said directly into her ear. The hands released her ankles. She heard the door at the top of the stairs slam shut, she knew she wouldn't be getting out that way.

She slowly stood, looking around her, there was barely any light in the basement. She felt her belt, the ghosts had taken her gun and knife. Perfect. Without warning the air in the room seemed to boil, with over a 100 years of hatred. She spun and came face to face with him. He wore an elegant suit, with a hat on it, he had some stubble but that was it, he had been quite handsome. She was too stunned to do anything, nothing like this had ever happened to her without Dean there, he always took care of the ghosts and the demons, making sure he was between her and them at all times. She gulped down a breath. The ghost grinned at her, his rotten teeth showing, his blood stained teeth. Oh god, he was a cannibal. He raised his hand and smacked her across the face sending her across the room, within seconds he was by her again, smacking her a few more times before disappearing into the dark. She shakily got to her feet and looked around but couldn't find him, she began searching for a weapon, any weapon, when she heard his cold laugh he was standing a few feet away, a buck saw in his hand.

"Lunch time" he breathed before charging her, but this time she was prepared, she grabbed a rusted pipe from above her head tearing it off the system it was connected too, and took a swing, just like Dean had taught her. It connected, she knew it did she felt cold creep up her arm to her neck. He was gone again. She looked around wildly for something better. She spotted a fireplace, with a fire poker. Iron. She charged for it, but wasn't expecting him to reappear in front of her. He slammed his hand into her chest, flying her backwards into the stone wall. She began to pass out, she felt herself slipping. "oh god" she murmured as she watched him stalking towards her, she tried to get up but couldn't. He poised the saw at her throat, he gave another cold chuckle and prepared to cut. A gunshot rang through the basement, the ghost was gone.

She raised her eyes to the doorway, finding Dean and her dad standing there menacingly. She saw Dean begin to rush forward but lost consciousness before he reached her


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was hauled to his feet, still half passed out " Where is she Dean?" he heard his dad command

"the uh the uh the uh" Dean stuttered trying to form a full though

" Dean!"

" The spirits. The spirits took her" His memory came flooding back, how she had screamed for his help, how for the first time, he couldn't.

" Where did they take her?"

" I don't know. Oh god I don't know" they heard a crash from the basement, and before either of them could form a thought, they were racing full speed towards the basement, kicking in the door and running down the stairs. The sight that greeted caused Deans heart to lurch and drop at the same time, a spirit kneeling over his sister limp form, quickly he shot the spirit causing it to disappear, for now. He saw her look up, he face bruised and bloody, he raced towards her at full speed, but by the time he got there she was out already

" Princess. Princess wake up" he shifted her body so she was leaning against his chest, her head against his shoulder " Princess, baby girl. Cmon wake up Hun" he tried to wipe some of the blood away from her face but it just kept coming. " Dad, we need to get her to a hospital"

" She doesn't need a hospital"

" Dad! look at her! look your little girl!" John stared at her for a long moment

" Lets get her out of here" Dean gently picked up his sister and ran as fast as he dared to his car climbing into the back seat, laying his sister across the back seat. His dad climbed into the front and they sped off down the road

It was the longest trip of his life. He had kept her safe for so long, tried his best this time but there wasn't anything he could do, the spirits were just too strong. He pressed the cloth to her face a bit harder. She was too young for this, she shouldn't have had to face that spirit. He blinked away the tears forming in his eyes, she better be ok, his princess better be ok. Everyone called her that, everyone, it's what she was introduced as, but she was really on his princess. Deans princess, she always had, he had started calling her that when she was so little around 1, when he had bought her her first crown she used to wear it all the time, she wore it everywhere. The nickname had soon caught on, but it sounded weird coming from anyone but him. Everyone said that girls were always " Daddy's girl" but not her she was always " Deans girl". He knew it bothered his dad, but he had brought the whole thing on himself, when they were little you were sick? Go get Dean. You were hurt? Go get Dean. Hungry? Dean. Scared? Dean. It's how it worked. He gently rested his head on the top of hers letting a few tears slip before scrubbing them away, pretending to scratch his eyes

**...**

He knew something was wrong, it was 3 in the morning, Dean hardly called, it must be a emergency. Sam raced to the phone, picking it up " Dean what's wrong"

" Its princess"

Sam's heart dropped, he had always dreaded a phone call like this " What's wrong"

" There, was an accident" Dean paused to gulp down a bit of air " we uh, got seperated it was to strong for her, she got knocked in the head. She's in a coma"

Tear began pouring out of Sam's eyes without his permission " Where are you. I'm catching the first flight out"

" Nevada, Saint Jenkens hospital"

" I'll be there by tomorrow" they both hung up the phone. Sam leaned against the wall, sliding down it. Curled in a heap on the floor. His baby sister was in a coma, Deans words kept ringing in his ears. With a choked sob, Sam got to his feet to pack his things, and catch the next flight out.

**...**

" I'm gonna go back to the motel room. You coming?"

" No, i'm gonna stay here with her" Dean watched as his dads back disappeared out of the doorway, he couldn't believe he was leaving moved his chair next to her bed, grasping her hand in both of his " You have to wake up sweetie" He lightly kissed her hand before resting his head on it. Letting his tears fall for his sister. He needed her back, she was everything to him. His father was drifting away, Sam was all but gone, all he had was his sister, his little princess. He remebered one of the first tiems she had been hurt, she was around 7, and had broken her arm

_The little girl sat in the middle of the bed, her arm in a sling, tears pouring down her face, she was so scared. Her father stood in the room trying to calm her down, telling her that she'd be fine, but it had no effect on the child. " Do you want a hug Princess?" _

" _NO! I want Dean." _

" _He's out in the hall, he's here" _

" _I want Dean" she said quitly. _

" _You don't need him princess, im here. Ill protect you" _

" _Dean" the child said stubbornly her father sighed, calling his oldest son into the room. As soon as he entered the child held her arms out to, giving him a huge hug, then crawling into his lap. A place where she refused to leave for the rest of the night _

" Dean" Sams voice stirred him from his place against her bed

" Sammy" Though he tried to hide, Sam could tell his brother had been crying

" I got here as fast as I could"

" Ya, ya i know"

" Where's dad?" Sam asked, not all the surprised at his absence

" Went to finish a job"

Sams face darkened " She was on a hunt. Wasn't she" Dean was silent " Dean" Sam growled warningly

" Don't give me that Sam! I had no choice!"

" You said you wouldn't take her on hunts, for this exact reason! how could you 'not have a choice'? You're supposed to keep her safe! You're her brother!"

Dean stood angrily from his chair " Yea! You're her brother too! I didn't see you anywhere around, infact I haven't seen you there in almost a year, where are you protecting her from then huh? Please Sam, enlighten me on your great stories of keeping her safe!" Sam stood quite " That's what I thought." Dean sat back down

" So what did the doctor say"

" Nothing helpful, just that she's in a coma"

" But she'll wake up right"

Deans watery eyes met Sams " I don't know"

...

Two weeks,she'd been asleep for two weeks, John hadnt come back yet, Dean had barley even left her hospital room, and Sam had to go back to school soon. Sam eyes his brother, he has already lost weight, he sits there doesn't say much exept to try and calm Sam, and make him feel better.

Dean lifts his head " When was the last time you had anything to eat Sammy?"

" Dunno"

" Ahhhh Sammy." Dean sighed getting to his feet. " Be back soon, im gonna go get us something to eat"

As soon as Dean had left the room, Sam took his place next to his sister bed, stroking her hair, he was so tired, he just wanted her to be better

...

Dean strolled his way down the hospital hallways, attractive weapon were everywhere, eyeing him down but he wasn't interested, all he wanted was to be back in the room with his sister. Well, that wasn't the only thing he wanted, he wanted her to get better and never get hurt or sick every again. He was shoved aside as doctors and nurses ran down the hall, it was a hospital it was to expected. What wasn't expected, was when they turned into his sister room. Dean broke out into a dead run into her room, walking in just as they placed the paddles on her, sending a strong shook through her small fragile body,

No response

He looked over to Sam, he stood at the edge of the bed, one arm crossed across his middle, his other arm resting on it comeing up to his face. His eyes trained on his sister, tears leaking from his eyes he was whispering something. Dean wouldn't be surprised if it was a prayer. Another shock.

No response

Dean's eyes filled with tears, no no no, she had been fighting to long, two weeks was a long time. The doctors said by her slight movement and heart rate it wasn't even a peaceful sleep. Filled with nightmares and Demons. She always had nightmares, she always woke him up in the middle of the night, eyes wide, face pale, searching for a hug and words of comfort from her big brother. He never complained, just held her tight, kept her safe, until her fear had passed. He quite often pulled her into his King size bed, tucking her beside him. Just in case. Another shock

No response

Tears streamed silently down his face, he never cried for anyone, except for Sammy and Princess, they meant everything to him. He lost Sam that was clear, they didn't talk or have anything to do with each other anymore. He didn't know if he could stand to lose Princess, she meant so much to him, so very much. He closed his eyes briefly, sending a prayer to whoever might be listening. Praying for his sister to come back to him. Another shock

No response

He could see the doctors were giving up, no they couldn't! not on his little sister, she was so young, she had so much to live for. Too much to live for, they couldn't give up. The doctor turned to him briefly their eyes meeting, though it was hard to see through the blurring of Deans unshed tears he knew the meaning _She's gone. I'm sorry_. He heard them call the time of death, saw them begin to pack their stuff. He hadn't noticed he had fallen to his knees, a choked sob escaping him.

She was gone.

It was for sure now, she wouldn't be coming back, his baby sister. He had failed her, this was his fault. He should have gotten to her faster, shouldn't have been knocked out by the spirit. Should have fought harder. She have protected her. Should have been the big brother he was supposed to be. No more dance classes to driver her too, no more joking around around, no more playful teasing, no more fun memories on their rare day off, no more randomly picking her up form school for no reason, no more sister. No more princess. He couldn't make himself believe it. She couldn't really be gone.

But she was

He moved over to her bedside, tears freely pouring down his face. He gripped her hand tightly. Staring at her peaceful face, his poor baby sister. So young so sweet.

Without warning, Her green eyes snapped open. Searching around the room frantically, before falling on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Her nothingness was disrupted, before she felt safe and secure, knowing her brother was there, but now there was an air of evil, pure and complete evil. There stood a man, dressed rather nice, he turned to her, his yellow eyes nearly piercing her soul.

" Hello Princess"

" Uhmm" she looked around for anything, anybody but all she saw was black " Hey?"

" You are in a coma you do know"

" So, this is a dream? Your just another nightmare?" Why wasn't she more freaked out about the fact she was in a coma she briefly wondered

" Oh dear, i'm so much worse than a nightmare" for an odd reason, she believed him

" So what do you want then?"

" Bit snippy aren't we?" when she didn't respond he sighed "You, and your brothers. Thats what I want"

" For what? We don't do anybody's dirty work"

" Except your fathers"

" Don't talk about my father. You don't know him"

" I know he's been nothing but angry lately, why do you that is?"

" He's stressed" she tried to defend her father, through her terror of this man.

" It's because of you, princess" he took a step forward, tucking a peace of her hair behind her ear " You see, he wants to go hunting for something, specific. Something powerful, but won't take you, he doesn't think you're good enough hunter my dear. That's why, it's because of you"

" Thats not true.."

" Isnt it? Then tell me princess, why is he always yelling at you, never happy with what you do or say? It's either what i told you or, he simply doesn't love you. Sam was always his favourite anyhow wasn't he? Dean always had to look out for little Sammy, but who was looking out for Dean hmm? And you, well, its not like you're as good as either of them. In his eyes, but to me my dear, you're so important"

" Important for what..?"

" Everything. Join me my dear, feel what it feels to be important, I could be your father, I could love and care for you unlike your own father. I have a son too, he would protect you too, like Dean, but better, Dean is always so worried about what your father thinks, and does, only keeps an eye on you, spends time with you, to keep his father happy. And Sam, well, whats to say? He left you princess, didn't love you enough to stay. That could change"

" No " her voice was shaky, that wasn't true, Dean loved her, more than anything and Sam all he wanted was to go to school, he called her every night, checking up on her. That wasn;t true, it couldn't be

" I only want what's best for you" His voice was so gentle, so loving

" No, I have my own family.."

His eyes and face hardened " Fine" He was gone, but her terror had only begun.

...

The man with yellow eyes returned, after what seemed like an eternity or running, crying and being attacked. Every demon, ghost, black dog, hellhound and whatever they had ever fought seemed like it had come back, for revenge, she couldn't beat any of them no matter how hard she tried. It seemed just as she was about to die from the beating and the torture, the scene would change, and it would start all over again but with something different.

" This is your last chance princess"

She didn't look up, she was curled in a corner in a tight ball, hoping it would give her some sense of security, she guessed he was only back now because she refused to play anymore. The last few creatures that had come for her she didn't do anything, just let it find her and do what it wanted, its how it would all end anyway what was the point " No, The answer is still no"

" So be it" he vanished.

She heard a growl, a low snarl from across the room. A Hellhound, she didn't move, didn't even lift her head. He heard him stalk forward the floor creaking under his immense weight, without warning claws scratched, teeth bit and tore at her, it didn't take long for it to be over. Except this was different, it didn't reset, it didn't start over. the Blackness didn't fade, it just got darker and desperate and soul crushing

But something began pulling her back, out of the darkness and despair, the blackness seemed to fade completely.

She felt her eye fly open, she looked around the room, looking for whatever was coming after her this time, when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye, she quickly looked over expecting some sort of angry spirit, she wasn't expecting Deans green eyes.

Without thinking she flung her arms around his neck hugging him tightly "Is it real" she whispered

" Yeah, Its real"

**AN**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer i swear. **

**Should i continue the story?**

**Please Reveiw! **


	5. Chapter 5

He looked over, she was scared to death, he could tell she was scared to death. She sat silently in the passenger seat, just staring out at nothing. She had curled into the tightest ball she could manage while sitting in the car seat. He wanted so bad to ask what happened, what her dreams were like, but knew she wouldn't want to have to explain, she might when it was just the two of them, maybe if dad was there but definitely not with Sam here. He wanted to just reach over and pull her tight and tell her everything was gonna be ok, just like he always did, but he was driving and that really wouldn't end all that well. So he did the next best thing, he reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. She knew what he meant.

They pulled up to the motel check in, he wasn't surprised that as soon as he stepped out of the car, she was right behind him. He smiled and slung his arm around her shoulders. The place was nice, comfy cozy feeling to it. Seemed safe. The women at the front desk turned her full attention on the pair " Hi, Room for two?"

" Three actually, my brothers in the car"

" So would that be three separate beds then?"

" Yea"

" Alrighty, well we charge about 25 dollars a night, check out time is noon tomorrow, we do have room service if you'd like to order something."

"No thanks, we eat on the way here"

" Alright, well your room number is 5408" she handed over the room key " Have a good night folks"

" You too"

**...**

Sam entered the hotel room, Dean had called him a couple minutes ago asking him to go check on his sister, since he wouldn't be home till late tomorrow, but wouldn't tell him why " It's four in the morning! shouldnt you be sleeping? You have school tomorrow!"

She looked up from sketch pad she was clutching and coloring madly to look at Sam " No i should not be sleeping, I am a teenager. Sleep? Not something we do, unless it's during the day. C'mon Sammy you're not THAT old! Don't you remember?"

" I remember sleeping, like a normal kid!" he threw a pillow at her

She caught it easily with a smile " Normal? Pshhh who wants to be normal eh?"

" What are you? Canadian!"

" Oh ya get some loonies and toonies from Tim Hortons to go throw them at my pet beaver aye!"

" This is why you need sleep"

" Sleeps overrated"

He sighed at his sister " Where's Dean?"

" Bar prolly, or hooking up with some girl." With a quizzical look she added " Or hooking up with a girl IN a bar. Or going to the bar, getting a girl, than fucking her somewhere else. But I mean for all we know, he could be at ballet class, or maybe he's wrestling a giant man eating sandwich on Bath Salts, maybe at night he fights crime! But think the drinking and hooking up is far more likely of an option"

" Sometimes, I don't know about you kid"

She shrugged " Life's better with a sense of humor"

" C'mon Princess, Timmmee for bed." He grabbed her sketch pad and all but ripped it from her hands, he was about to toss it onto the table across the room, when what she had drawn caught his eye " What's this?"

" Nothing" she tried to grab her sketch book back from her older brother but he held it away from her. He looked again, she had drawn a lean man, in a suite with a top hat on, and hellhounds on either side of him like guard dogs, but what bothered him most were the glowing yellow eyes the man had

" Who is this?"

" No one"

" Princess. Who is it?"

" Just this guy i made up to draw come down.."

" I don't believe you"

" Well, you don't have to. Goodnight!" She flipped over on the bed, sliding her the rest of her body down under the covers, and flipped off the light. Leaving Sam standing in the dark.

**...**

He stared at his phone, he knew he should call, knew it would be the right thing to do, knew his kids would be worried about him by now. But he just couldnt bring himself to call, he knew that if he did Dean would demand to know where he was, what he was doing and would immediately come to join him, he didn't want Dean around this demon though, he especially didn't want Princess around him.

He had been looking for his wife's killer since the day she died, he had found out that her killer was one of the most powerful demons when princess was around 4 years old, he had begun haunting her nightmares, kept asking her to do thing for him. He tracked the son-of-a-bitch down that year, struck a deal, John would leave him alone if he left him and his family alone. Except when his daughter was in a coma, he sensed the Demon, knew it had once again invaded her nightmares. Making sleep hell for her once again.

When it happened the first time, he remembered how scared she was, very bump in the night terrified the poor girl, almost all the lights in the motel had to be on in order for her to sleep, and she couldn't have her own bed, she needed to share her bed with either him or one of her brothers. He hoped his coming back didn't bring a rush of the other memories back, she drew pictures when it first happened that how he know what was going on, always drew pictures of him.

The pictures were generally the same, the demon with some sort of backup, whether it bed hellhounds, other demons, past spirits they had come across, and in one disturbing picture Sam. The eyes were always the same though, glowing bright yet cold yellow in the dark. She never told him why she used to draw him, he always thought that it somehow helped her, sort of like a diary venting the feeling out, but he always feared it was something deeper than that, and that the drawing would progress, and depict other scenes.

Maybe other Demons or Spirits, maybe what her and Sam saw in their shared room all those years ago when their mother was killed right in front of them. He always hated thinking about stuff like that, about how much his kids remembered from that night. He knew Dean remembered taking his baby sister and little brother from the burning house while his father ran back to the house to save his mother, but failed.

Dean always made it clear that he didn't think his father had failed at keeping his mother safe, that he had tried everything, especially at the time that he knew nothing about hunting. John always thought he had failed, it was the beginning of all the strong failures in his life, He couldn't keep his wife safe, couldn't keep his kids happy, was always on the move. It was his fault really that his kids were so broken, so messed up.

He had started taking Dean hunting with him when Dean was around 10 years old, but before that he had piled everything on the poor kid. Leaving him to practically raise his younger sibling, making him stay in hotel rooms with the two, instructing him not to leave, ever, until he came back from the hunt. He knew how much Dean had to give up in his childhood, always having to be worried about some Monster that had been proven real to come steal his baby sister or little brother away from him during the night. Maybe if it was just Sam, Dean wouldn't have had that much responsibility.

His daughter, Samantha, Princess. Reminded him so much of his late wife, from her long golden hair, to her sharp crisp blue eyes. It wasn't just her looks, it was her personality, her demeanor. It hurt too much, even year later. Thats why he was so unreasonable to her, why he always shuffled her off to Dean, it hurt to much to get close, it was too much of a reminder of what he had lost. What he could very well lose all over again. It was fine getting close with his sons, the acted more like him than their mother, but his daughter? He just couldn't bear it.

Motion across the parking lot caught his eye, he heaved a sigh grabbed the shotgun and the knife from the passenger seat, and stealthy slid out of his truck

`` Here goes nothing`` he breathed

**AUTHORS NOTE! **

**sorry it took so long to update the story, i'm having some family problems right now, my uncle is going through heart surgery. so i may not update as fast as i did before **

**anyway, i hope you liked the story, please Review ! i love to hear from you **

**and thanks you to the people who have already Reviewed my story, your basically the only reason i continue this fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

The women reached out her hand, touching his forehead " You need to see" she rasped out and without warning Dean was thrown into what seemed like a Dream.

_Princess stood in the middle of a shabby motel room, a motel room that she had apparently trashed, nearly everything she could break she had. She was clutching tightly the necklace he had been tracking down for her the past few days for her birthday, what the hell was up with that? _

_Something else was wrong though, she was crying. Not like normal crying, like soul cracking, possible rib cracking sobs. Dean couldn't remember ever seeing her cry like that. It wasn't until he reached out to make his sister feel better that he realised, he couldn't, he was air. He was there, he just couldn't do anything. _

" _Stay in school Sammy" he heard her choke out before slamming her phone shut. She stood there for a moment in the hotel room. Just standing there, before launching her phone at the wall. Causing it to shatter. With a gulped breath she grabbed the keys from her pocket, the keys to the Impala. _

_She stormed from the room, and climbed into the car. Starting it up, backing out of the parking space and onto the highway. Driving at speeds Dean knew couldn't possibly be legal, anywhere. Dean expected her crying to subside, it always did when they drove for some reason it seemed to have a calming effect on her. _

_All she did was cry harder, she reached into the passenger seat, sticking her hand in the brown grocery bag that sat there. Pulling out a bottle of whiskey and taking a good long swig of it, while driving. _

_Several hour later, and nearly a bottle of whiskey,and driving at ridiculously high speeds she finally reached her destination. Bobby's house. _

_The Impala roared through his open gates, meaning he must be expecting her Dean decided. She hardly slowed the car till she practically ran over his house, when she quickly slammed on the breaks. Tears still pouring from her eyes uncontrollably. Bobby rushed from inside his house, his dog hot on his heels. _

_Princess wasted no time getting out of the car and making her way to him, nearly vaulting herself into his arms, as her sobs began to rack her body once again. Bobby held her tight, making soothing noises in an attempt to calm her down " I can't believe he's gone Bobby" she choked out " I can't believe Dean gone" Soon her sobbing was so bad her knees nearly gave out, Bobby carefully lowered her to the porch floor. Nearly pulling her onto his lap in an attempt to comfort her. _

" Sonofabitch!" Dean was snapped back into reality long enough to see the women disappear out the doorway. " Wait!" he charged after her, onto the street. He looked desperately around for her. But she was nowhere to be seen, without warning. He blacked out his face hitting the pavement.

**...**

The phone ringing cut into his peaceful sleep, still half asleep Sam reached for his phone, sliding it open and pressing the talk button.

" Hello?" he grumbled into the phone

" Sam! Sammy, how ya doing?"

" Dean" Sam mumbled as he looked at the clock on his bedside table " It's nearly 2 in the morning, what do you want?"

" I need a ride Sammy?"

" Its Sam, and from where? Where have you been Dean, you've been gone for nearly a week!"

" The local hospital just come get me" he hung up the phone. Sam grumbled, switching on the light pulling on his pants, a new shirt, and his boots and making his way to his 'Wimp of a car' as Dean called it. He slammed the door shut with more force than was most likely necessary, put the car in gear and made his way towards the hospital.

...

Sam had picked up Dean from the hospital, and had attempted to question him about where he had been and what he had been doing. But Dean seemed stressed, and if Sam didn't know any better, depressed.

" Woah woah, stop there!" Dean pointed to the towns 24 bakery, why the town thought it would have a cake emergency at like 5am alluded Sam

" Why?"

" Just do it will ya?" Sam sighed and complied to his brothers command, pulling into the small parking lot and waiting in the car while Dean bought what ever the hell was so important

In a short time Dean slid back into the passenger seat of the car, with a bos placed delicately on his lap

" What in the box?"

" Nothin"

" Dean!"

"Sam!"

" What's in there?"

" Not gunna tell you" Dean sing songed

" Jerk"

" Bitch" Dean turned up the radio and began to practically dance to it in his seat, cutting off any argument coming from Sam

**...**

Dean stealthily slid his key into the lock, creeping into the motel room. It was Dead quiet, which was odd. Princess almost always woke up whenever Dean or her Dad entered the room. She lay on the bed, on top of the covers still fully dressed, with a little too much makeup on

" She wasn't like that when i left.." Sam whispered

" Doubt she was here at all when you left" Dean chuckled. He didn't know better, we would say his sister had been out drinking tonight. Dean crept over to the bed, opening the cardboard box the bakery had given him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter and something else Sam couldn't quite identify.

" Hey princess" he gently shook her shoulder, her eyes snapped open. " Happy Birthday" Dean grinned. He lit a candle on a cupcake he had bought at the bakery

Her face lit up, she looked happy once again. She threw her arms around his neck, the cupcake forgotten " You made it!"

" Course i did! Promised didn't I?"

" Yeah you did" she pulled back from the hug, and Dean thrusted a poorly wrapped present into her hands

" Here" Dean sat on the edge of her bed waiting for her to open it. She peaked at it causally, before ripping the paper off

She gasped " Oh Dean! Its so pretty, i love it!" she looked up from her present, a necklace, and beamed at her older brother, hugging him once again.

" Glad you like it! Oh, i got it charmed, so no demons can take a joy ride in your body. Pack your stuff, we're off to Bobbys" he patted her knee and left the room

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Please remeber to Review my story, i need to know if people like it. Thank you for reading XoXo**


	7. Chapter 7

As they pulled through the gates of the junkyard, an unexpected sight greeted him. Their dad's truck was parked in front of Bobby's, that wasn't what surprised them though, it was that there Dad was holding a shotgun on Bobby, and Bobby to him.

" Well thats odd" Dean commented as pulled the car up, " Stay in here" he instructed his sister as him and Sam climbed out of the Impala.

" Hey Dad, Bobby, what's up?" Dean asked sarcastically

"Nothin" Bobby lowered the gun, followed by John

" Sure didn't look like nothing to me"

" Just an argument boy"

" Can I come out now" Princess evaporated question somewhat broke the tension.

Bobby chuckled " Yea, C'mere girl"

She jogged over to Bobby a smile on her face, giving him a hug " Happy Birthday" he told her. Dean noticed John's eyes close in defeat, he forgot, again. Just like he always did

" Thank you Bobby" there was a pause, no one knew what to say " Hi Dad"

" You need a haircut Sam" Was all he said before John stepped into the house, Bobby made a sound damn near close to a growl before following him in.

" Hes right ya know Sam, You're starting to look like a mop" Princess giggled

" Oh sure, our the one with hair almost past your butt and I'm the one that needs a haircut. Un-freakin-believable" Sam stomped into the house, laughing Dean and Princess followed him into the house.

" Since i assume Dean doesn't make you train while im gone, Princess i expect you to have a 3 hour run in today, and if you don't run, believe me i'll know, you can make it a 4 hour run. Got it?" John's voice rang through the empty house

" Yes sir" she mumbled, brushing by him into the kitchen

" You havn't seen your daughter in over a month, two weeks of which she was in a coma and THOSE are your first words to the girl?" Bobby asked, outraged

" Don't start this Singer"

" Start what ?"

" The whole ' Im raising my kid wrong' speech"

" She's justa kid"

" Demons, spirits, hellhounds, wendigos, do you think they care how old she is? NO! I'm training her to survive, same as i did with Dean, same with Sam." Dean and Sam watched at John stormed from the room jumped in his truck and drove off.

**...**

She cringed when she heard the door slam, Dad had left the building! She sighed, opening the fridge and scanning it for food.

" You wouldn't be spoiling your lunch would you?" Bobby's voice, teasingly called from the kitchen doorway. Princess spun around mouth full of food

"No" He reply was muffled by the food stuffed in her mouth

He chuckled " Didn't think so. Dean didn't feel like stopping for food?"

" No, he refused, selfish bitch."

" Well stuff your face a bit more, then maybe get to that run you daddy asked ya?" She glared over her freshly made sandwich. Bobby held his hands up in defense " Maybe it'll put him ina better mood" she groaned " I'll have a hot lunch ready for ya when ya get back"

She sighed, stuffing the last of her sandwich into her mouth " Yes Bobby".

" Going for a run!" she called to her brothers on her way out the door. She did her stretches so she wouldn't pull anything, then took off towards the wood just outside Bobbys fences off junkyard.

She really wished her dad would come back in a better mood, when she first saw him she got so excited, she had missed her dad. As angry, and unloving as he was, she missed him. Him being around meant everything was good for a while, that she didn't have to worry about him dying somewhere in the woods killed by god knows what, But when all he did was tell her to go for a run? She almost burst into tears right then and there, she knew that Dean and Bobby had noticed, that was most likely why John had left in such a huff.

She wished him and Bobby would stop fighting, she loved her dad dearly, but sometimes she wondered if she loved Bobby more. John didn't talk to her unless he was barking orders, or yelling at her for something she did wrong, and half the time she wondered if he was desperately trying to not even look at her. But, Bobby, he was always so nice and kind, despite his rough and hard exterior. He always cared for her and her brothers in his own special way, they used to get dumped with him sometimes when their dad went on long hunts, she always loved staying with Bobby.

Used to take them into town, to the playground, or swimming pool, or just play catch with them in the backyard. She remembered one day when she was little and Dean and Sam were at school, and she had no one to play with she and even suckered him into playing dolls with her. Her dad would NEVER do something like that, ever.

A booming sound off to her left caused her to stop, she stood on the trail quietly, her body ready to run at top speed at the slightest reason. There was a rustle in the trees by here,

" Just a deer" she whispered to herself. She was preparing to continue with her run when searing pain exploded in her left arm, she screamed without even realizing it. She spun to her left to see what had got her.

A dog was just off the pat she was on, it wasn't just a normal dog though, it was as big as a small horse, its black coat reflecting the sunlight. It wasn't a normal black, it seemed to go on forever, it was a hell black. It was a Hellhound Great. It snarled and barred its teeth at her. Without another thought she took off, as fast as she could, he powerfull dancer legs vaulting her over logs and streams as she went. Cutting off the path in the direction closest to the highway, and Bobby's house.

Tree branches cut and scraped her face as she ran, she didn't notice. She was entirely focused on getting away from the hound. The longer the ran the noise of the hellhound crashing through the trees behind her began to grow quieter.

Without warning the hounds teeth dug into her calf and began to drag her through the woods. She twisted and turned, and tried to grab onto trees, but the hounds jaws were clamped on to tight, they wouldn't let go. She felt her world slowly start to blacking, most likely from lack of blood.

No, she willed herself to stay awake, there was no one here to save her this time . As much as she wished Dean would swoop in and safe her, that wasn't going to happen this time. As they passed another tree, she gripped one of the branches, for a second they stopped, the tree didn't break like all the others. There was a low growl from the hound as it gave one strong tug on her leg, causing the branch to snap. Except she didn't let go this time, willing her bleeding arm to work she raised the branch and conked the hound on the head.

Oh great, that didn't work, she tried hitting him a few more times, before it raised a massive paw swatted the branch from her hand with a snarl. It continued dragging her through the forest. Finally they burst through the trees into a small clearing, she felt the hound release its grip on her leg. The hound began to snarl and growl again, except this time it was met by other growls

She struggled into a sitting position, three other Hellhounds were in the clearing, and slowly circling here. She gulped hard, trying to keep herself from screaming which would most likely cause the hounds to attack faster.

Without warning one of the hounds leaped towards, she flinched closing her eyes waiting for the pain, But it didn't come. She opened her eyes, finding that the hound that had dragged her through the trees had intercepted the other hounds attack, and was now fighting off the three hounds. One the hounds that had been waiting in the clearing disappeared with pained howls, running into the trees.

The hound that had dragged her through the trees came bounding back to her, his tongue flopping out of his mouth. Princess could've sworn he looked happy. Upon reaching his drag victim, he sniffed the blood coming from her leg and her arm. He pulled his ears down flat against his head, whining softly.

Princess felt her world begin to fade again, now that her adrenaline was wearing off " Oh shit" she whispered, falling over, nearly smashing her head on a rock. She felt a soothing feeling on her burning and bleeding calf, looking down, the Hound was licking it gently, and to her amazement, the wound was closing up. As soon as her leg was healed, it licked her arm clean. Then with a lick to her face it bounded off into the tree's

.

**Authors note.**

**Please remeber to review my story so i know weather on to continue. Hope you've enjoyed it so far ! 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

.

Almost the minute after his sister had left the house, Dean clapped his hands together " Well, i'm going to take a nap!" he made his way up the stairs into one of the spare rooms, the room the Winchester kids always got. Pulling off his shoes he crawled under the covers and quickly fell asleep.

_Dean groaned when he felt the familiar of sensation of being air, being somewhere but not being able to do anything but watch. He was still in Bobby's house, ok maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He looked around the living room, Bobby was pinned against the wall, unable to move. A man was lounging on the couch, sipping a beer. " Don't worry yourself, she will be here shortly" _

" _And what makes you think that" Bobby's nearly spat the words in his rage _

" _Well, you see, after we took care of her precious big brother, and her father all but disowned her, you're her only weakness left. She will come" Almost on cue Dean watched at Princess strolled through the front door, dark skinny jeans, skin tight top and leather jacket, even with that outfit Dean wouldn't doubt she had an small arsenal on her, what bothered him though was she didn't look any older like she was still 16 years old, but she had changed so much. It was clearly evident the girl was practically all muscle, her long blond hair had been chopped off, she now sported a pixie cut, she showed no emotion on her face and the childish gleam in her eye was gone, leaving darkness. It was like she had grown up completely overnight, but still in a child's body, the thought caused his heart to ach painfully. Only a few seconds after her entrances a Hellhound padded in after her baring his teeth at the stranger on the glanced at Bobby, who nodded signaling that he was ok _

_She turned her attention to the stranger " A cell phone works too ya know" _

" _This ways more fun, don't you think? So tell me, where the angle?" _

" _Lurking. It's sortof his thing" _

" _See, i'm beginning to doubt that he's here at all my dear" _

_She gave him a dry smile " You can doubt all you like, but you're wasting my time. I assume there's a reason why you 'called' me here?" _

" _The talisman. I want it back" _

" _oh, ya. Can't do that" _

" _And why's that" his voice shook with anger, ' Guess they've run into each other before' Dean thought _

" _Dont got it" she made a dramatic show of sitting down in the armchair by the door _

" _Bullshit" _

" _Search me if you want buddy, dont got it" _

_The stranger clenched his teeth " Then who does" he growled _

" _Not a clue!" _

" _How could you not know" _

" _We'll my memory's been a bit fuzzy since you buried me alive" _

" _I was hoping you'd stay there" _

_Princess pouted " I'm hurt" _

" _Good" _

" _Bit mean today aren't we?" _

" _You haven't seen, 'mean' yet little girl. Killing my father was the worst thing you and your little angle sidekick could've done. See, now i don't have anyone to listen to anymore. I can do whatever i want, whenever i want" _

" _Well, we'll see about that" A look of pure concentration passed over princess face, mixed with pain. With a pop, the man was gone. Bobby fell from the wall, Princess rushed over, gently helping the older man to his feet. _

" _Who was that? And did you make him disappear like that?" _

" _Azazel's son and no, that wasn't me. That's what worrys me." she responded with a sigh. _

**...**

On her way back through the woods, Princess had decided not to mention the Hellhound, not quite yet. She knew Dean and Bobby would freak, and she doubted her dad would care either way. She slowly weaved her way through the seemingly endless maze of junk cars on Bobby's lot.

" Took ya damn long enough" Bobby called from his porch

She sighed, putting on a fake smile she hoped he wouldn't notice " Sorry!" she called back " Running is a great time to think ya know?" she jogged the rest of the way to the porch steps, climbing them two at a time. She was about to enter the house when Bobby gently caught her arm.

" Here, happy birthday kid" he handed over a sloppily wrapped gift, wrapped in what looked like ripped pages from books, held together with some duct tape. She tore off the pages, holding the book in her hands. Tracing the soft leather cover of it, her finger finding the Star of David carved into the cover.

Bobby shifted on his feet " i figured, that every hunter needs their own journal right? I know its not much, but i uh made it myself, Salt is worked into the leather, with pure Iron in the binding of the book, and of course the star. So, it should keep it safe from just about everything." He scratched his beard, trying to make it seem casual, and to most people it would, she knew him better though, he was uncomfortable. Touch-Feely stuff was never his thing, and to admit he had put so much work into a gift for her was nearly too much for the man. He could try and hide it but she knew him better.

She hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek " I love it Uncle Bobby. Thank you" She knew he wasn't actually her uncle, and she very rarely called him that anymore, but sometimes the situation called for it. She plastered on her fake smile again,and entered the house.

Bobby knew it was a fake smile, it would fool most people. Lead them believing that the bubbly sweet teenage girl was feeling alright, happy even, but, he knew her better. Knew there was something wrong, he also knew that Dean would notice it too, and question her about it. With a sigh he followed her into the house

**...**

Sam looked up from his book and rolled his eyes at his brother, Dean had seated himself on the loveseat his arm draped over the back, with a bear in the other hand, watching some weird show on TV with 4 nerds, and a hot blond. He heard his little sister shuffle into the room, but decided it wasn't important enough to look up from his book until he heard his brother softly speak

" Hey, you ok?" He looked up and found Princess had sat herself next to Dean on the couch and had pressed herself into her older brother's side, nearly hiding her face against his side.

" Don't feel good" she muttered

" Hmm, you were fine this morning" she shrugged. He placed his beer on the table, waited a minute for his hand to warm to a normal temperature, and pressed it against her forehead " Don't feel warm" Again, she just shrugged " What have you had to eat today?"

" The soup Bobby made and a sandwich.. "

" Why don't you go up to bed and lay down, and i'll be up ina bit with some stuff for ya. kay?"

" But.." she muttered,

" No 'buts', go lay down"

" Yes Dean.." she got up and shuffled upstairs. Sam snorted, typical Dean. Put himself before their sister, even though she clearly didn't want to be separated from him, he forced her to. He sighed, snapping his book shut, He made up his mind, before he had to go back to stanford he would ask her to come with him. Where he knew him and Jess would be able to look after her properly.

**...**


	9. Chapter 9

Dean and Bobby were quietly watching TV in the living room, it was late at night, well early morning. The pair were the only ones awake, John had come back from his sulking at the nearby bar around 1 Am, knowing his daughter would be in bed by then so he wouldn't have to 'Deal' with her, and Dean had finally decided his sister's 'illness' was simply lack of sleep.

The movie the pair had been watching ended, and the next movie began, the title rolling for "The Land Before Time", Dean smirked " Oh man, Princess used to force me and Sam to watch this everyday before bed, she refused to sleep until we watched it! Haven't seen this in ages!" Just as Bobby was going to reply, Dean held his hand up signaling for silence " Wait a sec" Dean whispered

Bobby didn't hear anything, and was quite shocked when he Dean sprung to his feet and quickly made his way up the stairs, thinking something was drastically wrong Bobby followed close behind, it wasn't until he was in the hallway that he hear what Dean had here in the living room. Crying, obviously whoever was crying was trying to conceal it, most likely crying into a pillow. " How the heck.." Bobby muttered to himself, he couldn't understand how the boy had hear the small quiet sound from all the way down there.

Bobby rounded the corner a few seconds after Dean, in the darkness all that could be seen was a lump on the bed, with a few blond tuff's sticking out. Dean flicked on the light revealing his little sister cocooned in a blanket, crying hysterically into a pillow, her pillow soaked through with blood. Sam was sitting on the side of her bed trying to calm her down. He didn't look like he had been in the room any longer than the other two, He turned to Bobby " Get Dad" Without another thought, Bobby shot down the hall towards the oldest Winchesters room.

**...**

Dean smirked, remembering all the times his little sister had made him watch all those movies, he had always complained about being forced to watch "The Land Before Time" every night, it didn't really bother him though. He was willing to do, or watch, anything that would make his little sibling happy. Knowing Bobby was about to ask why he was smirking he softly spoke, afraid to speak too loud and wake up his little sister who was sleeping just upstairs " Oh man, Princess used to force me and Sam to watch this everyday before bed, she refused to sleep until we watched it! Haven't seen this in ages!" Knowing Bobby would have some sort of smartreply for the comment, he prepared himself for a smart reply of his own. Except he heard a noise for more important, holding his hand up signaling for Bobby to be quite, " Wait a sec"

He heard right, he glanced over to Bobby quickly, who obviously hadn't heard anything. Which wasn't surprising he doubted Sam even heard even though his bedroom was right across the room from his sisters, but he had long ago trained himself to wake up to his little siblings voices, and cries and was able to snap awake almost instantly if he picked up on it. He jumped to his feet, running up the stairs, hearing Bobby thunder up after him.

She hardly ever cried anymore, the fact that she was crying so hard now caused adrenaline to pump through his veins. Half way up the stairs he decided that he simply couldn't move fast enough, finally reaching the top of the stairs, he rounded the corner into his sister room almost slipping and falling at the velocity at which he turned. He snapped on the light in the room.

His eyes darted around the room. Nothing dangerous, nothing broken, Sam. Wiat, Sam? His sister face first into her bloody pillow, why was it bloody? Oh god why was it bloody? Without thinking he turned to Bobby who was standing behind him " Get Dad" he commanded the older hunter, then rushed to his sobbing sister, hearing the sound of Bobby thundering down the Hallway towards his Dad's room

**...**

Sam tiredly crawled into his bed, finally hanging up the phone with Jess who he had been talking to for the past few hours. He lay in the dark, softly in the background he hear his sister's bed move, scraping against the wall. He sighed and rolled over, that's definitely not something he missed about being with his family, it always took his sister forever to get comfortable at night. He tried to get some sleep, but his sister was on the phone he decide, i mean why else would she be talking at this hour? He heard the TV playing from downstairs, Dean and Bobby probably he decided. For some reason the pair always stayed up late watching TV together.

He knew his dad was in his bed, he heard him stumble home around 1Am, most likely drunk again. He always seemed to drink away his bitterness and anger, although its better than him taking it out on him or one of his siblings. Though he wished he would drink less, and by the sounds of he made stumbling down the hallway he was pretty hammered. He sighed again, he couldn't wait to get back to school, back to his apartment, back to Jess. He rolled over one last time, finally falling asleep, thinking of his girlfriend.

He woke with a start only a few hours later, he groaned when he realized his bladder needed to be relieved. He stumbled down the hallway still half asleep, as he walked by his sister room he thought her heard her crying. He paused for a moment, listening but decided he can always check on his way back to his room from the bathroom, Because he _**really**_ had to pee.

On his way back to his room, he stopped by his sister room, peeking inside. Yeup she was definitely crying " Princess?" he muttered, entering the room, sitting on the edge of her bed. He reached out, gently touching her back in an effort to comfort her, but quickly yanked his hand back. She was hot, not like fever hot, like on fire hot. He didn't know what to do, in hindsight he realized he should have called for someone, for help but he had been out of situations like this for so long, he no longer had any idea what to do. He tried talking to her, to get her to calm down.

Relief flooded him when he hear Dean and Bobby come thundering up the stairs, without warning the light flicked on, and for the first time he noticed her blood soaked pillow. He looked up in fear and alarm to Dean out of habit, expecting his older brother to fix the problem " Get Dad" Dean's voice seemed to echo across the room.

**...**

John sat in the bar stool, scanning the crowd once more for the witch. He knew Dean had a run in with her a few town over, and had been acting a bit off ever since, and he intended to find out why. He ordered another drink from the bar tender, hardening is resolve to stay until he found the witch. Luckily he didn't have to way long for her to show up, she walked through the door, made the trade for whatever she wanted with his buddy hunter, and quietly slipped out the back doo. Except John was following her.

As soon as he stepped out of the bar he was slammed against the wall, hard. He felt a few ribs crack.

" Did you honestly think i wouldn't sense you and your friend as hunters?" she scoffed at him

" A man can hope can't he?" he struggled out

" Let me guess. You want to know what i did to your little baby boy right?"

" That's right"

" I helped him" John scoffed, with a wave of her hand he was pushed harder into the wall, another rib cracked " Not all witches are 'evil' you know"

" Whatever you say sweetheart" john wheezed out dryly

" I allowed him to see the future, his sister's future. Not goodnight johnny boy" with only those words as warning, his world went back.

John woke up a few hours later, in the cold, dark, damp alleyway alone. He painfully pulled himself to his feet, making a note to ask his oldest son what he had been seeing for visions. He slipped into his truck, leaning his head on his steering wheel.

For what seemed like the millionth time this month he wished his wife was here, she always knew what to do, what to say. Dean was a lot like her in that way , he remembered when his kids were little, and they had nightmares, he didn't have a clue what to do, how to calm them down, how to make it better. Dean always did, he always knew the right things to say and do to fix everything for his little sibling. It was something that hadn't faded with age, it bothered him to no end that he couldn't be a proper father to his kids. He just didn't know how, and he knew he screwed up makeing Dean grow up so fast, making him look after his little sibling for so long.

Before he knew it he was back at Bobby's house, it was nearly one in the morning when he stumbled in, his cracked and broken ribs making it hard to hold himself up. WIthout a word he went upstairs, quietly checking on his little girl as he went. As soon as he walked into the room, he flopped on the bed and passed out.

Around 4 Am he was woken up by Bobby bursting into the room, urgently almost panicking telling him to come with him. He stumbled to his feet, worried something had happened to one of his kids. Broek and cracked ribs forgotten he kept up with his hunter friend as the pair round the corner his little girl's room. Sam was sitting on the edge of Princess's bed looking at a loss for what to do, his eyes darted to his oldest. who was trying to pry the covers away from his little sister, while trying to comfort her at the same time.

He looked at her bed, noticing claw marks had ripped some of her sheets, her bleeding hand holding tightly to the cover around her forming a cocoon. Her pillow was soaked through with blood from where he couldn't tell. The sound of her crying hysterically seemed to vibrate across the room. Ribs still forgotten, he raced over to the side of her bed, nearly pushing Sam out of the way in order to get to his little girl.


	10. Chapter 10

When Dean and John tried prying the blanket out of her near death grip, all that seemed to be accomplished was to make the scared girl more hysterical. " Wait, wait stop" Dean called to his father, and was surprised that John comply to his order. He turned back to his sister

" Princess, it's over. Its ok, its over. I'm here, i'll keep you safe I promise, nothings going to get you. Just let go of the covers ok? Let me have a look at you." He gently tugged at the corner of the blanket, feeling her grip slowly loosen, and her crying begin to slow " C'mon it's ok, just let go of the covers" Slowly he pulled them from her grip, finding them caked with dried blood.

" D-D-Dean?" her voice shook a little, she was trying desperately not to cry

" I'm here, I'm here, So is Bobby, Dad, and Sam" he tentatively reached out, rubbing a hand on her back

" I, i cant open my eyes" she nearly sobbed out.

" Sit up, lets get a look at you" He reached out, pulling his sister into a sitting position , Peeling her hair from the dried blood on her face, he discovered what the problem was. All the blood on the pillow, had come from her eyes, and when the blood begun to dry, it acted like glue. Keeping her from opening her eyes. " Its nothing bad, ok? I'll take of that in just a minute" He gently reached for her hands, examining them, discovering she had pulled most of her fingernails off. He glanced back to her bed, finding the torn up sheets, and bloody hand streaks along the wall the bed was pushed against.

Dean gulped down the little bit of vomit that made its way up his throat, no, he was going to be brave for his sister. He could deal with his feelings after he was sure she was fine. At Least as fine as she could be. Finding no other injuries on her tanned, shivering body.

Turning his head to Bobby " Go get some towels, and run hot water into the bathtub" without waiting for a reply he turned back to his sister " Anything hurt?" He gently ran his hand down her face in a effort to help stop the tremors running through her body

" J-J- Just my Ha-ha-hands"

The softness in his voice surprised even him " Alright, how bout i take you down the the bathroom to get you cleaned up? Think you can walk?"

" N-N-Not Su-sur-Sure" she stammered, the way she did when she was little and cried so hard she was close to hyperventilating.

"I'll carry you then, alright?" she nodded slowly. He reached out, picking her up like he hadn't done since both of them were much younger. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck, her head buried in his shoulder in an attempt to hide her almost hyperventilation. Slowly and carefully he made his way down the hallway into the bathroom, finding it hot and muggy from the hot water running into the tub, holding his sister with one arm he reached out grabbing a towel from the clean stack placed carefully on the countertop by Bobby. He laid the towel on the floor, carefully placing his still shaking sister onto it. Grabbing another towle, he dipped the corner of it into the hot tub, and began the long process of washing the blood from his sister.

**...**

" I'll start the coffee" Bobby murmured, his voice thick with emotion. Though Dean, Sam, and Princess weren't his actual family, didn't mean he didn't a whole hell of a lot about the three.

John plopped himself on his friends old couch. How could he have heard nothing? She must have called out, made some sort of noise, how could both his sons hear her, but not him? He was furious with himself at having to be woken up, that he hadn't noticed when he checked on her. It was impossible to tell how long that had been going on.

His thoughts wandered to his oldest son, is that what he had always been like with his siblings? So kind and caring? To most people he was a sarcastic, unfeeling, soldier. For a while John thought the same thing, wanted to think that. Maybe it was so he wouldn't feel so bad putting his kids in the life they had, convinced himself it didn't bother him, convinced himself that he didn't see the lights on in the mornings by Princess bed, convinced himself he didn't hear his daughter whispering for Dean instead of him during the night to make the nightmares go away, and make everything better. He convinced himself everything was fine, even though everything was clearly not fine.

**...**

" Thanks" He muttered to Bobby when he brought the three of them coffee. Sighing he thought off how he wanted to take Princess away from his brother, but what would have happened if this had happened while she was in his care? He had no idea what to do, how to react, how to get her to calm down. It was a blessing that Dean was here, and uninjured, though Sam was sure that even if he had been injured he still would have done everything just the same, down to carrying her to the bathroom.

He wished he was that good with his sister, he always thought that he was the one that had looked after her while they were little, thought now he realised that maybe his memory was distorted. He looked up at his dad, he looked almost indifferent to the whole situation, and briefly wondered if his dad even cared what had happened to one his child. Or maybe he was a little disappointed that she had lived, since she seemed to cause him so much trouble.

He berated himself mentally, of course he cared! If he didn't care about them he obviously wouldn't have protected his family so fiercely for so long, he just didn't know how to express himself, to show his loved.

Sam sighed again, looking up at the clock in the corner, how long could this possibly take?

**...**

Dean carefully wipe the last of the blood off her face, certain her eyes would open now. Putting the bloody towel into the hamper so she wouldn't see it, he reached into the tub, draining the now bloody water. Even though he had been cleaning her up for over an hour , her shaking hadn't subsided. He reached into the cabinet above the sink, getting disinfectant. gauze, and tape., to wrap up her hands.

" Ok, i'm going to take you down to the living room, where the lights aren't so bright. Then im gunna get you to open your eyes. ok?"

" Kay" came her shaky reply.

Carefully he picked her up off the floor, carrying her down the stairs staring down its current residents to insure they wouldn't make a fuss or crowd her. After kicking Sam in the leg in order to get him off the couch, he gently placed his sister on the recently vacated spot.

He sat right beside her on the cough " Ok, open your eyes" even though he wants religious at all he prayed a silent prayer that her eyes were uninjured, and that she had full sight still. He watched, holding his breath as she carefully opened her eyes, never had he been so happy to have her crystal blue eyes stare into his green ones. Pressing his hand against her face, realising his held breath " Hey there" he even managed a little smile

"Hi" she managed to give one back

" Princess" their fathers voice cut through the moment " What.. what all happened ?"

Eyes quickly darting back to Dean, before settling on her father she shakily spoke " There, there was this man.. This, This Demon.. The same one that, spoke to me when i was in a coma.. He said that uh, said that he wanted to talk to me.. I told him I didn't want to talk.." She reached out her hand to to Dean, quickly finding his, clutching it tightly in her shaking hands " He told me, told me not to be childish, and that he had plans, plans for me.. and, and uhh Sam, if everything went to plan.. I told him that, I didn't want to be apart of his plans.. he said that, i wouldn't have a choice.. I asked what he wanted me to do. I never expected him to say the words so easily.. he said that he wanted me to, to, bring forth the demon inside of me" Stifling back the sobs that threatened to come out, she shifted closer to Dean, feeling somewhat safer when he put his arm around her, pulling her tightly against him " Said, he wanted me to come home, where i belong.. Said, it was where my kind belonged. Told me what you should have told me a long time ago dad!" she didn't realise but she was yelling. Yelling, crying, and shaking.

" What are ya talkin bout?" Bobby asked bewildered

" That im not his.. Im Moms, but not his" she curled into Dean's side, crying again.

Holding his sister close Dean turned to John " Dad? What's she talking about?"

John closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. " After Sam was born, a Demon visited the house, you mother trapped and exercised it.. Sent it back to hell. The same night, a man came to the door, another Demon.. He was pissed, the demon that had come before was, was his son.. He said he needed another kid, one that wouldn't be sent away so quickly. The demon with the yellow eyes raped your mother, we wanted to keep you though sweetheart. I swear we did, just because of how you were conceived, it doesn't change who you are"

" Kill me" she whispered from Dean side

" What?" all four men shouted

" Kill me. Im half of what we hunt, im, im half demon.. I don't deserve life, im a monster. Kill me."

Dean gripped her face, forcing her to look at him " No, you're not dying, not today, not any day unless it's of god damn old age!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

please remember to review !


	11. Chapter 11

She took a breath, waiting for Dean to continue his tirade. When, he froze, everybody froze

" Dean?" Princess waved her hand infront of his face in an attempt to get her older brothers attention, to no avail " Anybody?" she was trying to keep her fear down, though she was fast approaching hyperventilation, fearing the yellow eyed demon, also known as her father had come back.

" Hello princess" she recognized that voice, her fear quickly diminishing. She turned to to only non bordered up door in Bobby's house, finding a man with shaggy bleech blonde hair, with dark denim jeans, with a striped shirt and a loose tie.

" You're the one that saved me from, from my coma"

He smiled, " Yes. That was me"

" I thought i was dreaming.."

" No princess, our conversation was entirely real, i am an angle of the lord."

" I feel like i should bow.."

He chuckled " that is quite unnecessary"

" So, coffee then?"

" None. Thank you"

" Right. So uhmm, why did you freeze my family?"

" I have a message to deliver to you"

" What message?"

" I will explain the message after, our trip"

She took a step back from him " Trip? Trip where?"

" Into your memories dear one"

_The winchesters were in another stuffy, shitty motel room. John was huddled at the small dining room table, books and papers littered the the table and nearby floor. 3 year old Sammy was playing happily with some blocks under the watchful eye of 6 year old Dean. When a baby laying on the bed began to cry without looking up from the papers John sighed " Go feed your sister Dean" _

_Getting up off the floor where he had been sitting paying with Sam " Yes sir" he made his way over to the bed, giving his sister a giant grin as he drew nearer, hoping it would cause a smile, and if he was lucky a little baby giggle. Carefully he picked her up off the bed, like his mommy had taught him when Sammy was this little. Carefully shuffling to the kitchen he got some milk out of the fridge, popping it in the microwave so it would be warm. While he waited for the milk to be ready he quietly played with his sister, gently tickling her feet and stomach, and giving her raspberries on her cheeks. Pleased when the infante screamed with joy. With his back turned to his father he didn't see his dad look up and annoyance at the noise from his youngest, rolling his eyes he went back to work. When the milk was finally ready, and after testing it on his wrist to make sure it wasn't he made his way over to his dad, gently tugging on the bottom of his shirt to get his attention _

" _What?" _

" _Hold her for a minute please Daddy?" he carefully held out his sister, waiting for his father to take the small child. When he did Dean walked over to the only other chair in the room, pushing it over to where his father was, carefully clambering onto the tall bar stool, something he wouldn't be able to do with a baby in his arms. Once he was carefully seated he held his arms out to his father "Kay" John placed the baby back into his arms, watching as the six year old fed, burped, and without being asked changed his little sister. Once done he carefully laid her back onto the bed, so she could go back to sleep. _

_Glancing at the clock seeing that it was almost bedtime, he shuffled over to his brother. " Time for your bath Sammy" He gently took the small blocks out of Sammy's hands and helped the small boy to his feet, grabbing his hand he took him into the bathroom, carefully lifting him into the tub._

**...**

_9 year old Dean carefully looked into the backseat to check on his 6 year old brother, he shifted carefully as to not disturb the child sleeping on his chest. Though she was sick as a dog, unable to sleep with her mouth closed, causing snot and drool to practically pooled on his shirt he wouldn't disturb her for anything. Dad had insisted he put her in the back of the car, in her carseat with Sam, saying that she would sleep the ride. Dean was forced to try that idea, though when she woke up without Dean in sight, she had cried and cried until she was safely tucked in his arms._

" _You can put her in the back if you want dude" _

" _No thanks dad, she's good here.." he looked down at his sister, pulling his jean jacket up a little higher on her, to block more of the air conditioning pumping from the vents in the car. He felt her shift, rubbing a fisted hand to her eye, then snuggle even closer into him if that was possible " Think we could stop for the night soon? If she's gunna get better soon, she's gunna need a real bed to sleep in" _

" _I know that Dean, i know how to take care of sick kids believe it or not" _

_Dean almost visable shrunk into his seat " Sorry, i just thought.." _

" _Whatever, next motel. We'll stop. Good enough?" _

" _Yes sir." _

_They didn't have to wait long, before the next shabby motel rolled into sight. Dean carefully exited the vehicle, careful not to disturb his sick, sleeping sister. Carefully opening the door with his foot, he placed her onto the bed farthest from the door. Making his way back out the door, he carefully pulled his sleeping brother from the backseat, hearing the sound of the Impala roaring away, his dad off on another hunt. He put Sam on the same bed as Princess, closing the bedroom door, leaving only a crack open he decided to watch some TV, not wanting to go to sleep in case her fever got worse, he wanted to check on her every half hour through the night_

**...**

_12 year old Dean was sleeping peacefully on the couch, he was in charge yet again, since his dad was out on a hunt. He woke up with a start, nearly running into the bedroom where his siblings were sleeping, he had to check. Had to make sure they were ok. When he walked in, his fear quickly diminished but his worry growing, his sister was sitting up in bed tears pouring down her face, she was trying to keep her sniffles quite but it would only be a matter of time before Sammy woke up to the sound. When she noticed her older brother in the room she expectantly held her arms out to him, wanting to be picked up and cuddled. He walked over to the side of the bed, picking her up, hugging her tightly. His dad said that since she was nearly six, she was too old to be picked up and babed, but his dad wasn't here, and his sister was crying. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her tiny legs around his waist, and burried her snotty face into his shoulder. _

_He walked out of the small bedroom, careful not to step on any toys or clothing discarded on the floor, sitting on the couch, making sure to grab some tissues on his way. After he sat on the couch he nearly pulled her face from her shoulder. Running a hand through her hair, to unstick her long blond hair from her tear streaked face. " What's wrong?" _

" _Nightmare" _

_He dabbed at her tears " What about?" _

" _Monsters" Sam still didn't know the truth of what their dad did, and that monsters were real. Unfortunately, Princess had overheard Dean and her dad talk about it, and learned the truth. " I dreamt that monsters came to get me, and Daddy wasn't home, and and, you wouldn't come save me, cause you didn't love me enough" she sniffled again tears pouring down her face_

" _Princess. Princess look at me please" her crystal blue eyes shifted to his " No matter what happens, i will always love you, and i will **always** come save you" _

" _Even if, even if im like half demon or something?" _

" _Even if you're a full demon, not matter what Princess, no matter what" _

" _Promise Dean?" _

_He hugged her tight " Promise" _

" _Dean?" _

" _Mhhm?" _

" _Will you sing to me, like you used to do when i was little" _

" _Lets go to bed for that" He picked up his sister, carrying her back into the bedroom. He placed her in the bed that was normally his, and just his. He walked around to the other side of the bed, sliding in beside her. He wasn't surprised when she snuggled up close to him, or when Sam carefully snuck into the bed on the other side of sighed, putting his arms around his siblings _

" _Sing dean!" _

" _Ok princess, but just this once" _

When I see your smile

Tears run down my face I can't replace

And now that I'm stronger I've figured out

How this world turns cold

And breaks through my soul

And I know, I'll find deep inside me can be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you, I'll be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

'Cause you're my, you're my, my

My true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

'Cause I'm here for you

Please don't walk away

And please tell me, you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know, I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

...

"_Princess! I can't leave if you keep unpacking my stuff!" _

" _Thats the point!" She grabbed the shirt Sam had already packed, 6 times and threw it across the room _

" _I don't see the big deal, i'm just going to school" _

" _The 'big deal' is that you're leaving!" _

" _It's just school" _

_Dean walked into the room " What's going on ..?" _

_Princess turned to him, unshed tears glistening in her eyes " He's going to stanford" _

" _Oh , well, i mean it really is his choice whether or not to go" _

" _No, its not. He can't leave if i don't let him" She flung the rest of his stuff across the room _

" _Hey Princess, why don't you go into the living room and check on dad, Please?" Dean asked her _

" _But-" _

" _Princess, please" _

" _Fine" _

_After Princess had left, Sam began collecting his stuff that had been thrown about the room " Boy, what's her deal?" _

" _Her 'deal' is that you promised you would never leave her." _

" _I'm just going to school, i'm not leaving her life" _

" _Yes you are, you know how the hunter's life is, if you aren't a hunter you can't really keep up, can't stay in it" _

" _Not true" _

" _Really? How many non hunters do you talk to then?"_

" _Well, it's different for family" _

" _No, it isn't, and she knows that" _

" _It's just, SCHOOL" _

" _you really don't get it do you?" _

" _What don't i get?" _

" _Almost everybody has left us in our lives, all her life she thought we would be different, you're just proving it to her that we aren't, that we will abandon her as soon as something better comes along" _

" _Well, she was never really my sister anyway. She was always yours, not mine." _

" _Maybe its because i care about her, and how she feels" _

" _Who says i don't care how she feels?" _

_Dean gestured to his suitcase " Whatever Sam, go ahead leave. Maybe it's a good thing Princess won't depend on you" Dean stormed from the room, followed by a fully packed Sam, without even a word to his father Sam headed out the door, and out without looking back. Princess ran out of the living room _

" _No Sam!" by now tears were streaming down her face " Please don't leave! Please!" _

_He walked over, and gave her a hug " You can come visit anytime you like, you know that right?" _

" _But, i don't want you to leave, please don't leave me Sam" He kissed her on her head, then climbed into the waiting taxi, if Dean hadn't followed her out onto the street and held her back, Sam was sure she would've chased after the taxi. _

_When he turned around in his seat, Dean was hugging her tightly, trying to sooth her, Sam would never forget the look Dean gave him thought, for hurting their sister so deeply. He knew things would never ever be the same, or anything close to the same with his family again. _

**...**

She had always wondered what had changed so much that day when Sam left for stanford, why her brothers hardly seemed to be able to stand being in the same room as each other, now she knew

" Princess" she turned her attention back to the angle in the living room " Do you see? Your family, especially your brother Dean, will love you, no matter what"

" Yeah, I guess"

" There is no guessing in something like this"

" Yeah, I see watch you mean"

" I'm going to unfreeze everyone in just a moment, I won't be here, but i will reset the last few moments. Before you asked them to kill you, alright?"

" Kay"

" Oh, i'm not sure if your mind will continue having flashbacks for the next little while" With not even a pop, the angle was gone, she was back seated on the couch and everyone was unfrozen. She was curled up on the couch next to Dean. All she did was barry her head further into his arm, and continue to cry.

**Authors note!**

**Sorry it took forever update, unlike what i had been doing, but unfortunitly my cousin needed emergency surgery so i'm staying with her for a it to look after her. **

**Anyway, i really hoped you enjoyed the flashbacks, would it be something you're wanting to see again in the next few chapters? But with Bobby in a few of them too? **

**Let me know in the comments! **

**Please remember to review ! XoXo **


	12. Chapter 12

Bobby glanced up from the frying pan when he heard Sam enter the kitchen. " What are ya doin up so early?"

Sam gested to the door " Picking up Jess at the airport, remember?"

" Oh right" It had been a few days since Princess nightmare, and he seemed to be doing ok, whatever Dean had told her that night after everyone had gone back to bed really seemed to make a difference, " Is Dean ok with that?" When he had first hear about his brother bringing his girlfriend here he was livid.

" Dont really care, but i gotta go see you in a little bit Bobby"

...

" Oh Sam, what if she hates me?"

" She won't hate you Jess. You've already survived meeting Dean, Dad, and Bobby. Compared to them, my sister is like a soft cuddly cat"

" I'm allergic to cats" she grumbled to the window.

" It'll be fine, I promise" He put the car in park and exited the vehicle, he grabbed her hand as they walked through the front door, for moral support. " We're back" he announced as he entered the kitchen.

" Oh good. We've missed you so dearly" Dean grumbled from his place at the table

" Oh shut up Dean"

" What? I was just telling you glad we are that the smart, sensitive one is finally home"

" Knock it of both of ya" Bobby ordered " Its too early for your bickering"

Sam looked around the room " Where's Princess"

" Sleeping"

" Dean?" Princess called from upstairs

" Apparently not anymore" Dean raised his voice so she would be able to hear him and called back " Kitchen!"

A few moments later his sister shuffled into the room, wearing baggy sweats Sam was almost positive belonged to Dean, and and equally baggie hoodie, her hair was in an uncharacter messy bun, normally they were so neat even after sleeping. She glanced up and noticed Jess standing with Sam in the doorway " Oh.. Hello" she offered a small shy smile

" Hi, Im Jess" she stuck out her hand for her to shake, and was a little shocked of the heavily bandaged hand that Princess offered

" Sammy has told me a lot about you" She gave another small smile

" Ya cut the crap" Dean said from the table 'What'd you want princess" She shuffled over to the table, obviously still too tired to perform the act of walking, silently she held out a hair brush to her oldest brother. Dean grabbed the brush and made a turnaround motion with his hands, and after she had turned putting her back to his he began to gently comb out the knots in her hair before putting it in a ponytail for her.

Jess was snuggled into to Sam's side as they sat on the front porch of Bobbys house, they were watching his sister play wrestle with one of Bobby's dogs, the mutt of the pair Kujo. The the dog was much larger than the girl, he had never once injured her while playing, even though he was a trained attack dog. Both of Bobbys dogs simply adored Princess, and had taken up following her around whenever she visited. Sam gently nudged his girlfriend and pointed at his brother who was stealthy creeping towards Princess.

Once Dean was in striking distance he reached out and snached her, fliping her upside down easily. Holding her upside down, he waved her in front of the dog, prompting it to lick her face till she practically choked on his drool. Still holding her upside down, against her giggled protests he lugged the small blond towards the house " Don't mind the squeeling mop" he said to the pair on the porch as he walked by them, once he had entered the house the squealed commands to be put down stopped abruptly with a soft thudding sound, that Sam thought was Dean throwing her onto the couch.

Jess looked over to her boyfriend " I can't believe how different he is with her!" She had met Dean a few times already, and was somewhat shocked to find the grumpy, sarcastic, that appeared to care little about others to be the brother that Sam spoke about with so much love.

Sam laughed softly " Yeah, I guess i'm used to it, I mean, its always been like that. He used to be like that with me, until i got to old"

" Really? I don't believe it, he always seems, so" she paused searching for the right words " Hostile towards you"

" Thats because I left, its hard to explain. but i know no matter how mad he is, he would die for me, in a heartbeat. I mean, he's always looked after us, me and my sister." Sam cleared his throat " Anyway, lunch?" The pair stepped into the house, unaware of the small family war that was raging in the kitchen

**...**

" But why can't i go?!"

" Princess! Think logically! After everything that has happened this week, there is no way in HELL you're going on a hunt with us." John yelled back at his daughter, they had been fighting ever since Dean brought her in. At the end of his argument suddenly all the anger drained from the youngest winchester face.

Her voice was deadly calm " Is it because you don't trust me?"

" No, its just I don't know how you'll react, and its something i cant risk! Now thats the end of this discussion!"

She looked like she had punched in the face, her voice was the same deadly calm, something Dean knew was never a good thing "I understand. Sir" She stormed from the kitchen, pushing past Sam and Jess, she attempted to cover her face to mask the tears that were pouring from her eyes. She made for the back door, Before anyone could comprehend was what happening she had made her way onto a broken down Semi truck in the hard and easily vaulted over the fence, and into the surrounding tree's.

**...**

She didn't know how long she sat by the stream, her knees tucked to her chest, her head in her hands, tears pouring from her eyes, before the Angel that had randomly been appearing once again showed up. No matter how many times she tried to stop crying, she could never quite manage it, it took almost all her effort to keep from sobbing hysterically.

" Princess"

Her head snapped up, her hand wiped across her face in an attempt to conceal the fact she had been crying " Castiel"

He tilted his head " You have no reason to weep"

" Now's not the time Cas"

" On the contrary, it is precisely the time. Do not be distraught, the lord has great plans for you"

" Frankly at this point, i don't give a damn" The angels reply was cut short from a loud piercing scream coming from Bobbys house. Without a thought Princess raced back through the trees, easily scaling a tree close the the fencing and swinging over the fence. She got there in time to see two men storm into the house through the back door, two men she knew for a fact, were dead. " Oh not good" She glanced at the phone in her hand, briefly considered calling her brother for help, but he was hours away by now and would do no good. She glanced around the yard, looking for something silver. Upon spotting the silver letter opener Bobby had thrown from a window on their last visit, stealthy she snuck towards it, crawling under cars and trucks as to not be seen from the men in the window.

Upon reaching her price she steeled herself, faceing the door " Ok. Lets go kill some Shifters" Quickly she crossed the short distance from the truck she was currently hiding behind to the back door. Luckily, there was only one man in the kitchen, and is back was turned to her. With one silent deep breath she plunged the letter opener into his spine. It had no effect.

He turned to her calmly " Now, now. Place nice"

" What the hell" He grinned at her, and backhanded her across the face, sending her flying into the living room. She collided with one of the many bookshelves that filled the room. She glanced around the spinning room, Sam was knocked out by the stairway, a man was standing over him, behind him on the stairs a woman grinned evilly at her, but Jess was nowhere in sight. Unsteadily she got to her feet, and grabbed the nearby fire poker.

" Awe, look how cute, she wants to play rough! Alright sweetheart, lets play" the women lept off the stairs, flying through the air towards her, princess raised the fire poker and hit her as hard as she could in the face, something the women did not expect. With a sickening crack the women popped her dislocated jaw back. " Get her" she ordered to the man.

He reached out and grabbed her, covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream, she bit him, hard. She wasn't entirely surprised when a chunk of flesh was ripped off his hand when he yanked it back. The man howled in pain, using the distraction she swiftly his him on the head as well with the fire poker, then stabbed him as hard as she could in the heart. The man still didn't go down.

Before she knew what was happening she was grabbed from behind, her haw forced open and a clear black liquid was poured down her throat, instantly, she lost consciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

She woke up laying on Deans bed, his leather jacket laying across her like a blanket, she heard voices coming from the floor below her. She carefully stepped out of bed, expecting pain to rack her body from her flight into the bookshelf, or when she had been slapped in the face, but there was nothing. In no time she was in the kitchen where Bobby, Dean and Sam we're talking.

" I don't know what it was, one minute the house was calm, the next Jess was screaming, and i was out" Sam was explaining

Dean looked up from the beer bottle he was peeling the label off of " Its weird, there isn't a mark and any of you, except for princess, angry spirit maybe?"

" Naw, can't be. Too much protection 'round the house, besides I double checked everything once we got back" Bobby answered

" Dean" Princess called, but the three men seemed to be in too deep of a thought to hear her " Deeeaaann!" she called louder, to no answer

Dean sighed getting up from his chair " I'm gonna go check on her"

" Dean, that will be the 11th time in an hour!"

" So sue me Sam" Princess followed Dean out of the room and up the stairs, all the while trying to get his attention to no avail. When he opened the door to his bedroom she almost threw up. There she was, laying motionless on the bed.

**...**

Dean walked across the room, and carefully removed the jacket that was laying on her, delicately he lifted her shirt up from her stomach revealing and angry looking black and blue bruise that covered most of her side and stomach. He sighed and pulled her shirt back down and covered her gently with the jacket again, she also had an equally angry hand shaped bruise on her face.

" Dean!" He head Bobby and Sam hollar to him from the kitchen. Sighing he left the room, but not closing the door incase she woke up. He walked into the Kitchen and almost ran into a strange man in a suit and a trench coat, behind him, her hand clenched so tight onto his arm it looked painful, was his sister.

But his sister wasn't the one he had left in his room, the one in the kitchen appeared to be 2-3 years older, She had several scars on her face, and the exposed skin of her arms, her hair was considerably shorter and she was eyeing them with distrust, almost fear. Her normal crystal blue eyes and an unnatural yellow tint to them, this wasn't his sister.

He took a swing. In an instant the fear vanished from her face and she countered his attack, and started with her own. She was fast, faster than him, and much, much stronger than he remembered. It didn't take long for both of them to have bloody noses, and possibly broken knuckles before they were pulled apart. It took both Sam and Bobby to hold him back, but the man easily held back Princess.

He was angry, it rang in his ears it took him a minute to notice the man was talking to Princess, in a low gravelly voice. His hands roamed about her exposed flesh, palm down, staying for only a second before moving somewhere else, like a mother checking for a fever. " It has spread" She nodded shakily " That was a bad idea" she nodded again " Are you sure you can do this?"

" We have no choice"

" Bobby said that we might-"

" **Might** Cas, im done with 'mights' we have to stop it before it starts. Before it gets this far"

Abruptly the man turned to Dean " I don't think that would be a wise decision Dean" The knife he had stealthily snuck into his hand began to burn, Dean was forced to drop the weapon as it continued to heat up.

" How the hell? Your that angel fella from my dreams" Bobby accused

" Yes. Sort of"

" Sort of?"

" That was a past me."

" A 'past you' What does that mean?" Sam inquired

This time it was princess that answered " We're from the future, 3 year from the future"

" Damn" Bobby muttered

" Am I the ONLY one that thinks this is all a giant load of bullshit?!"

" Its isn't bullshit Dean" Bobby muttered still in thought

" And how the hell do you figure that Bobby?"

" Castiel, the man in the trench coat, or at least the past him, he has visited me before. Talked to me, helped me"

" With?" Piped up Sam

" Healing Princess, you wouldn't know about this Sam, but Dean do you remember last year when Princess got real sick, Fever, throwing up, burns all over, throat swelled, eyes blurry, and she started hallucinating?"

How could he forget it had been the scariest 2 weeks of his life, up until her recent coma. He and Bobby were nearly positive she wasn't going to make it that time. " Yeah. And?"

" And she kept telling you there was another man in the room, that kept watching her?"

" Yeah"

" That was him" He pointed to the man in the trench coat " He was the one that healed her, not me. He told me what book to read, made me understand the passage, how to make that potion. He is the reason she's alive, not me"

" And how long has he been hanging around?"

" I reckon 'bout two years"

" And you didn't feel like sharing with the class?"

" I knew you'd think it was bullshit and react like your reaction now"

" Fuck!" Princess exclaimed, she grabbed her stomach and doubled over, before collapsing to her knees onto the kitchen floor. Without thinking Dean rushed towards his sister, but hit an invisible wall

"Get away from her" The angel growled before kneeling on the floor next to her. Her trembling hand reached out for his, which he grasped in both hands. He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her hand gently and whispering something into it. "Cold cloth. Now" He commanded them. Almost instantly Bobby handed him one. The angel began dabbing at Princess face, her whole body was shaking. Princess was one the floor shaking for what seemed like hours, before finally she stopped. "Getting up?" Cas asked, she shook her head.

" Maybe we should call somebody" Sam suggested

"Just give her a minute!" For the first time since she had collapsed the angle had turned his piercing vision on the them.

"Okey. Help me up" She whispered, carefully as if she were made of glass Castiel helped her to her feet, he quickly wiped away a few stray tears that had escaped from her eyes.

Castiel's eyes snapped to the empty kitchen doorway "We're too late" He whispered "It's already happened. Their souls have been ripped from their bodies, it won't be long now before they are dragged to hell"

" Who will be dragged to hell?" Sam asked

" Your sister, and your girlfriend Sam" Princess said quietly "It's the beginning of the end"


	14. Chapter 14

" Jess get back!" Princess shouted, then threw herself at the demon, causing the two to them to tumble away. Her and Jess had been out of their bodies for a month now, but to everyone else it was still the day it happened. She thought it had something to do with different times for dead people. They had been out of their bodies for only a week before Demons started showing up, trying to take them to Hell. She was doing everything in her power to keep Jess safe, but it didn't always work, her strength was fading.

" Won't be long now little girl" The demon whispered into her ear, black sludge oozing from between his pointed teeth, the black sockets of his eyes glowed faintly in excitement " Then, we can all do to you as we wish" his black tongue flicked across his teeth as he made a deep sound excitement before she was finally able to throw him off of her, not without him digging his claws into her leg as he went.

She scrambled to her feet, and took off full speed towards Jess, who was being cornered by another Demon, the good thing was that they could only come after them without having a meat suit, which meant they could only stay for a very short time. She lept full force into the Demon. Claws and fingers scratched and dug into flesh, teeth bit and ripped, hand punched slapped and ripped, but the Demon didn't vanish like the others.

For the first time since being separated from her body, she was losing, she was almost certain this time she would be dragged to Hell, and Jess would be left to defend herself. She felt the Demon jerk from his position on top of her, he jerked again and was dragged off of her. A Hellhound had the Demons neck between his powerful jaws, he began to shake him, like a chew toy until the Demon disappeared. She rolled onto her stomach, heaving in oxygen even though she was pretty sure she didn't need it. A hand was placed under her chin, and she was forced to look up, into a pair of piercing yellow eyes. " Hello Princess, care to make a deal?"

...

Dean crept down the stairs, he hadn't been able to sleep in days, he was too worried about his sister. He was so helpless, Castiel and the other Princess had been going over books with Bobby all day, but hadn't been able to help yet. He reached the kitchen, instantly grabbing a cold beer that Bobby always had stacked up, and paused in the doorway before entering the living room.

Princess and her Angle buddy were on the couch, her face was pressed into his shoulder, clad in his trench coat he never seemed to take off, by her posture he would guess she was asleep, something he hadn't seen her do since they arrived in the kitchen 4 days ago. When she began to twitch and stir, in what Dean assumed was pain, Castiel began to run his hand through her hair gently and sort of sing in his gravely monotone voice.

_Hey jude, don't make it bad._

_Take a sad song and make it better._

_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start to make it better._

_Hey jude, don't be afraid._

_You were made to go out and get her._

_The minute you let her under your skin,_

_Then you begin to make it better._

He stood even stiller in the doorway, he had always sang that to her when she was sick, had nightmares, or was simply was scared. He would plop her on his lap, she would cuddle into his chest or shoulder, hiding her face away from everything wrong in the world, he would run his hands through her hair like she liked so much, and sing to her. Just like his mom had done to him before she died. No matter what the situation, it always seemed to calm her, he had done it since she was a baby. He couldn't understand how the angle would know something like that.

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey jude, refrain,_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders._

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder._

_Hey jude, don't let me down._

_You have found her, now go and get her._

_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start to make it better._

He stopped his movement, still not looking at Dean he spoke " Plan on standing there the entire night?"

" How did you know that would work?"

" I learned a few things from you"

" So, what's wrong with her?"

" She learned from you"

" Meaning?" He took a long swig of his beer, trying to hide the fact of how uncomfortable, and to make it seem like this conversation didn't mean anything to him

" It means, she learned to piss off people she shouldn't even have any contact with"

" So, what'd they do?"

" Poisoned her soul."

"Is she going to die soon?" His voice came out quieter than he had intended it to

"No, if only. A soul never dies, no matter what is done to it, it never dies. She will live on in agony, forever"

The front door slowly creaked open, snapping both mens attention to it. Slowly a frail, tired, scared looking Jess crept into the room. " Sam!" Dean bellowed for his brother, then turned his attention back onto Jess " Wheres princess?"

" She made a deal"

" A deal?! With who?!"

Sam thundered down the stairs, holding Jess so tight Dean was a little concerned she would snap.

"Jess! Who did she make a deal with?!" Dean could hear his own panic in his voice and hated himself for it

"A demon. With Yellow eyes. She made a deal so i could come back. She gave me a note, to give to you" She struggled her arm free from Sam's grasp and held out a piece of paper.

With trembling finger Dean reached out and grasped the note, carefully opening it up.

_Dean, _

_Sam and You are the only ones that are going to get a 'Happily ever after'. Don't worry about me, i'll be fine. Promise. Go do whatever you want, you don't have to hunt anymore. Go live a happy life. Just, never forget I love you. So much _

_Love you forever, Princess. _


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Princess and Castiel were gone, they had only woken up Dean to tell them they were leaving. They said there was nothing they could do anymore, if she had made a deal with a demon she was stuck until the Demon released her, and Dean had hardly said a word since.

" Dean, i'm sorry But, me and Jess are leaving"

Silence

" I don't want her around here, or anything like this again"

Silence

" What i'm trying to say is, maybe, you and Bobby should lose my number"

"Done."

"Dean, its not that i-"

" I said its Done Sam. End of story. I hope you and Jess have a wonderful life of picking daisies and skipping off into sunsets"

" What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it" He slammed the car door of the Impala and roared from the car lot.

**...**

***One year later***

Lisa didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway, something she had learned to do since Dean moved in with her "Hello?"

"Lisa who is it?" Dean called from the garage

"Hi" A small frightened voice came from the other line, she could hear cars and the clinking of glasses, probably at a roadside bar " Is Dean there?" There was a small quiver in the girls voice, she was scared

" Yes, one moment please" She heard a sigh of relief, she shoved the phone into her shoulder to muffle her voice as she called him to the phone "Dean! Its for you!"

He wiped the grit and grime off his hands before reaching for the phone "Hello? Hello? Who is this?"

"Dean.. Its me."

"Princess?! Where are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. But, come get me?"

**THE END! **

Would anybody read the sequel ?


	16. Something Like Life ( Squeal!)

**Alright, well FanFiction is being stupid and for some reason wont let me update this story on its own, so i decided to mash it in with the first story **

**Soo. Here's the sequel to Princess called "Something Like Life" Hope you enjoy it! Please reveiw 3**

stretched her arms out, expecting to come into contact with a large, warm muscular torso, but only finding and empty bed. She cracked an eye open, the man she was looking for was standing in front of the window, only a dark shape . "She up again?" quietly she slipped out of bed, slipping her feet into slippers to keep the cold hardwood floors from assaulting her warm sleepy feet. She shuffled over to the man in the window, resting her head against his shoulder, looking out the window.

He sighed " I don't know what to do anymore"

"Maybe there's nothing you can do." The pair paused, watching the girl. She had headphone in, her Ipod strapped to her arm, she was dancing away even thought i was 3 in the morning, and the first day of her new school was tomorrow. She had the weirdest sleeping habits, at times she would sleep the whole weekend away, other they would catch her up late at night dancing in the backyard. They watched as she tried a particularly hard moved, and fell " Go bring her in before she hurts herself."

When he made it down to the backyard she was still flopped on the grass, breathing hard from dancing. Her she only had one headphone in though, which meant she knew they had been watching her and that someone would be coming down to get her. "Dean. Can I get a tattoo?"

He sat down on the cool damp grass beside her " A tattoo of what?"

" Song lyrics"

He let out a small chuckle, ever since she had come back from wherever the Hell she was last year she had danced more, drawn more, and listened to more music. He really should have guess they would be song lyrics. "What lyrics"

" Its from a John Lennon song. 'Imagine there's no heaven. Its easy if you try. No hell below us, above us only sky"

" You'll have to double check with Lisa, but i don't see why not" He paused, looking at her, trying to identify if the reason she was up was that she had another nightmare "Princess?"

"Yeah?"

" What are you staring at?"

" The stars. I missed the stars.. I remember when you used to sneak me and Sam out of the motel rooms, we used to point out shapes in the stars, and you'd tell us stories of how they got there" She had a small, sad smile "Dean?"

He laid down beside her on the grass, staring up at the stars too. He remembered those times she was talking about, back when everything was simple and there family hadn't been torn apart yet. He missed those days. "Yeah"

"Do you think the reason Dad didn't love me was because I'm half demon? Or was " she tried to hide it but dean saw the sad lonely tear trail from her eye. When she was freed from her deal, Castiel had 'Cleansed her soul', Blessing the Demon side of her soul.

" Dad loved you"

" Which is why he wouldn't talk to me, look at me, and for the last couple years couldn't go a conversation without fighting with me? Face it. I disgusted him. Doesn't matter anyway I suppose." John had long ago disappeared from their lives, right after it was clear Princess wasn't going to come back, John was gone even before the next day.

"He couldn't look at you because you reminded him of mom"

She turned her head to look at him, her clear crystal blue eyes reflecting the stars overhead "Really? Cas told me that she still watches over us"

"Where is he anyway?" After she had been freed from the deal with Azazil they angle had kind of become part of the family, since he was the one that had saved her and all, going against the orders from heaven, so he was banished.

She shrugged " Doing angle stuff i guess"

The patio door slid open "Dean, Princess come back inside. You're going to get sick"

**...**

"First day of school!" Ben was running around the kitchen island, half dressed. The kid had hardly slept, today was his first day of Kindergarten

"Ben come back here!" Lisa had been chasing him around for the past ten minutes, trying to get his pants on.

While he was making his rounds around the kitchen island, he didn't notice his 'sister' creeping down the hallway, and as soon as her overactive target was in reach, snatched out grabbing the excited boy. "Hate to tell you this Benny-Boy but i haven't had breakfast you'll have to do for food" Making loud 'om nom nom' noises she began to tickle the little boy, flipping him upside down she handed him back to his mother " A Little excited is he?"

"You wouldn't believe the half of it!"

" Well don't worry! All you have to do is survive Elementary, then they will be skipping more classes then they go to!"

"Oh yay"

**...**

The pair walked down the school hallway, Bens hand clutched tightly in his sisters. Now that they were actually at school, the boy was terrified. They stopped in front a brightly colored room, with bad drawings and paintings clearly done by small children. "Well Kiddo, this is it"

Ben leached onto her legs "No I changed my mind I don't wanna go!"

"Awe Kiddo" She reached down and picked up the little boy, "Its school you gotta go. Besides" She tapped her finger on his nose "You'll love it"

" Promise?"

She held out her pinky to the boy "Pinky promise"

"I guess i could try it.."

"Thatta boy! I'll be here to pick you up the minute the bell rings. ok?" She set the small boy back on his feet, and fixed a few hairs that had dared stray out of place. The small child slowly wandered into the room, giving the lady at the front a tentative smile, then turning back to wave at Princess before following the women to a chair in the corner of the room.

**...**

He watched his as the student strode into the room, hood up, hair carelessly styled in her face, headphones in, and even though he knew she could feel the eyes of the entire class on her, she strode with confidence. He'd been around them enough growing up to know a hunter when he saw one, and this girl was definitely a hunter. This was obviously the missing student that hadn't bothered to show up the first three days of classes, his sister used to always do that, and when questioned about it would say that nothing ever happened those first few days anyway, and that she had much better ways to spend her time

He had agreed with her, at the time. He was a teacher now though, and couldn't put up with that sort of thing. "And why are you" He glanced at the clock " Thirty minutes late?" He waited for a response, that never came

"I don't think she can hear you dude" Said one of the 'Cool kids' near the back of the room "She's got her headphones in bro"

"Well could someone get her attention then?" Apparently they're way of 'getting her attention' was to crumple up a piece of paper and launch it at her, much to their surprise when the girl caught it easily and flung it back. Yep, definitely a hunter.

The girl pulled the headphone from her head, the song 'Highway to Hell' could be heard across the classroom "What"

"Why are you late? And if you're going to give me a bullshit excuse at least make it a good one"

"Alright. While I was on my way to school I stopped for a coffee, you see, unfortunately, the poor waiter was possessed by a Demon. I couldn't just leave the poor guy like that, so I called my brother, we managed to trap the sucker, exorcise it. Which incase you're a little dense means sending it back to Hell." She shrugged "Took longer than expected"

"Funny" he answered sarcastically, although he had a feeling that she wasn't lying about that being the reason she was late.

"I thought it was" The class snickered, he loved making the kids laugh, at other kids expense. Not his. He already didn't like this girl, especially because she was a hunter.

"My office, After school. That is unless you find a werewolf that needs to be shot"

" Or a vampire, don't forget the blood suckers" The class snickered again.


	17. Something like life Chapter 2

**...**

Carefully she slid the patio door open, choosing not to open the front door, incase Lisa was waiting for her. Silently she slid the door closed again, and carefully creeped to the stairs, So far so good. She stepped on the first step it let out a long moaning creek "Freeze!" She stopped in her tracks as instructed "Turn!" she turned around, Lisa was standing the archway between the living room and the kitchen, arms crossed, and foot tapping.

"So close" Princess looked down at her shoes.

"Really. Detention on your THIRD day of school?! The THIRD DAY!"

"Apparently so."

"How did you even manage that?"

"I Showed up i guess. He told me to make the story good. I made it good"

"I can't believe this. Maybe wait a year, then go back to school "

"No Lisa, I can do this I know I can"

"Princess.." She scrubbed her hands over her face "Alright, alright, we will keep you enrolled. Princess? Princess? Hello?" She had a faraway look in her eyes, and a hunters trained face on. "Princess, You're shaking. Are you ok? What's wrong? When was the last time you eat?"

She glanced down at her hands, they were indeed shaking. In a dreamy like tone she responded "Well. Would you look at that" She turned her hands over, examining the palms of her hands, tilting her head slightly a confused expression on her face.

"Princess?" She was too entranced in her hands to look up "I'm going to go get Dean"

Lisa half ran half walked to the garage door, where Dean was working on some poor broken down car "Dean, come to the kitchen. Now"

He picked up on the alarm in her voice "What why? What happened?" Reaching for the cloth to wipe his hands he bounded up the steps and into the house

"I don't know, something's wrong with Princess" He doubled his already fast pace. They both rounded the corner into the kitchen at the same time. Princess sat cross legged at the base of the stairs, right where she had been before Lisa had left, she was no longer shaking but still staring at her hand with keen interest.

Carefully Dean took a step toward her, like she was the most fragile thing on earth and might shatter if he so much as breathed on her "Princess?"

They could barely hear her when she spoke, her voice a soft quite, terrified whisper "And you listen to me you little bitch, the end is coming, I already know i'm on the winning side, I already know you're on the losing side, and mark my words. I promise you. Your family will suffer, but whatever they suffer will seem like a fucking picnic compared to your fate" Her hand began shaking again, she held the palm so her brother could view it, an archaic symbol was burned into her hand, glowing a bright red "And then he branded me. Like cattle for slaughter he said waiting for death"

Dean kneeled in front of her "Who said that?" His voice as soft as hers

She raised her eyes, tears brimming the sides, but she refused to let them fall "I don't remember" She looked back down to her hand, "Its fading" The mark had indeed faded considerably, and soon, couldn't be seen at all. "Dean, Can i have a beer?"

"You can have something a hell of alot stronger than beer if you'd like"

**...**

She sat in the middle of the backyard, she wasn't sure why, but she did. She wasn't very surprised when she hear the footsteps of a confident stride approach her. "Should you not be sleeping"

She shrugged and tightened her ponytail "What's the point?"

"Supposedly it is a necessary action"

She waved her hand dismissively in the air "I'll sleep tomorrow" She patted the ground beside her " Come sit!" He did and instructed, and wasn't even surprised when she leaned against him, half snuggling into his side. "Cas?"

"Yes?"

"There's this old story a read, at Bobbys house. And it says that the stars are the various dimensions of heaven, and thats why there's an infinite amount of them. Is that true?"

"Stars are balls of gas burning in space"

"Thought so."

"There is a tale however that tells how all the flowers on earth got its color from an angel who fell in love with a mortal, and exploded with love. When her grace fell to earth, the plants gained color."

"Well thats slightly morbid"

"Many tales are"

"Dean called you didn't he?"

"Yes"

"Figured."

"You should have called"

She shrugged her shoulder again "Why? What's the point? There's nothing you can do. I'm losing it"

"You're not losing it. Your remembering" She pulled at the grass they were sitting on, not saying a word, Castiel didn't miss how stiff she had become "But you already knew that"

"I Hoped I was wrong"

**...**

"She hasn't been at school for four days, how long do you think it'll take to bounce back?" Lisa rolled over to face Dean, it was Friday night and the absence of loud music blaring from the basement a sort of eerie feeling.

"I have no idea, but was can't force her to do anything, that much I know." He sighed "I'm gunna go see if she's still up" Gingerly getting up from the bed Dean quickly dressed and walked the short distance down the hall to his sister room, knocking gently incase she was sleeping then entered.

"Uhm, Princess. Whatcha doing?" She was laying in the middle of the floor with a book across her face, papers were everywhere, like a book threw up its innards. Castiel sat cross legged on the floor near her, he had obviously been helping her, but had lost interest and was now staring keenly at the television.

"I'm trying to learn the angles language threw osmosis"

"Still working on that book huh?"

"Unfortunitly, Yes" Only a few weeks after she had moved in with Dean and Lisa, Castiel had written a novel in the Angles language, and had left a book for translations. So she would have something to focus on other than what had happened to her. She had yet to even understand the first chapter.

"What's he up too?"

"Cas has discover cartoons. God help us all, its worse than when he found the Porn channel"

"Well" Dean replied, reaching for the remote and turning off the television, ignoring Castiels disgusted look "Princess, you haven't slept in days. Cmon go to bed"

"But Dean!"

"Now, at least give it a shot"

Sighing heavily she replied "Fine" Carefully she untangled herself from the papers on the floor and climbed into her bed, snatching the remote from the floor Cas turned the cartoons back on with a pointed look in Dean direction, before forcing his attention back on the TV. Before Dean could protest Princess spoke up "Its all good Dean, I can sleep while he watches. Did it with you all the time"

Dean turned off the light to the room, the ever changing color of the teleavison the only light, he turned to leave before his sister called out to him "Oh wait!"

"Yea?"

"Could you grab another blanket? Pretty please?"

Sighing Dean walked to the hall closet, grabbed the warmest blanket in there, before retreating back into his sister's room, carefully unfolding it and laying it across her bed, carefully he kissed her on the forehead "Get some sleep" He whispered quietly before leaving, closing the door behind him.

She laid in the almost dark for some time, afraid to sleep, she knew what would happen when she slept. She had thought Castiel believed she was asleep, until she felt his hand intwine with her own, like he had done when he had first brought her back, his way of saying 'I'm here, nothing is going to happen. Your safe'. For the first time in days, she let herself sleep

**...**


End file.
